Honor From A Sith
by Hector Flores
Summary: Naruto is saved by two of the most unlikely people. Kurama gives him everything she is to make him strong, and a mask wearing man give him a chance to have a family. Darth Marr may have sense his potential but no one could imagine how he would change people's view of the Sith Empire. A young woman would find love and honor from a sith.
1. Chapter 1

This a Naruto and Star Wars fanfiction only.

My life before meeting my father was nothing if not cruel. Why was my life cruel? and Why did I sound so happy to meet my dad? Didn't I know him from the day I was born? I guess a bit of an explanation is in order. Let me tell you a few things about my life prior to the faithful day my life turned for the better. I think you will understand what I mean then.

For the first five years of my life, I lived a life of neglect and often times attempts were made on my life. I for one felt like demon brat was my name for those first five years of my life. Why did I think that you ask it's quite simple. That is the only thing anyone ever called me.

Well, that is not exactly true, Aunty Kurama often called me either her precious baby or Naruto. I always had Aunty Kurama ever since I could remember. She told me mommy had her inside herself when she was pregnant with me and asked her to watch over me before she died. You see my Aunty was one of the much feared tailed beasts and as it turns out I and mom were something called jinchuriki.

I met Aunty one day after the head of the orphanage tried to stab me in the heart. She of course missed and just injured me but missed my heart. I fell unconscious from the pain and that is how I met her. From that day on she began teaching everything my mother knew. She often said that I needed to learn and train in order to be able to defend myself. She even taught me how to derive nourishment from my chakra. I have to admit that it was something of an acquired taste.

After I was five I was given a rather simple apartment to live in and was accepted to go to the ninja academy. Thanks to my Aunty I was more than ready to go to this school. My apartment was nice, well I thought it was nice. Aunty Kurama called it a dilapidated shithole that made her cave look like a mansion.

For three years if I answered any tests, questions or homework it was always wrong. My average score on everything but the final exam for each year was zero, but I did excellent on my final exam, why did I do good on my final exam since I failed in everything in my other things? Simple, the Hokage graded the final exams.

I was sure the teacher's hated my guts. I mean they called me freak while they called everyone else by their names. Imagine my surprise when I was told of a special test so that I could graduate with the rest of my class. I never knew Mizuki was so interested in my good being. He said that he had to fake disliking me so he was allowed to teach me.

The test was simple, sneak into the library of the Third Hokage and steal a big scroll that was called the forbidden scroll, escape with it to a cabin in the woods and learn a single Jutsu from it. When night came to my teachers both Mizuki and Iruka would find me and test me on the Jutsu I learned. If I could do the Jutsu I would get a shiny new headband with the village symbol on it. In other words, I get to graduate.

I was amazed that the Jutsu that appeared first in the scroll was the same Jutsu Aunty taught me when I was three years old. I waited what felt like an eternity to me. I wanted to get through this exam and graduate to make my Aunty Kurama proud of me. Just as I walked out of the hut a large shuriken came straight at me and pinned me to a nearby tree. I can't begin to describe the pain of having this thing rip right in my chest but thankfully the pain let me stay awake to hear something I never forget. "Nice aim Mizuki, we finally get to kill the demon brat and avenge our parents. I wanted to kill him the first day of class, but no I had to put up with him for three years."

Iruka was talking to Mizuki it seems, "Iruka this way they will think he ran away with the scroll. Now we just need to burn the body and take the scroll to Lord Orochimaru. I told you the snake scanning would let us be jounin in his village, no more training and teaching snot-nosed brats for us."

I don't know what happened I could not keep awake after hearing them talk. As I regained consciousness I saw a strangely dressed man. He had a strange armor with a blood and a facial mask. For a second I wondered if he was an ANBU sent to punish me for taking the scroll or sent to kill me.

The man instead of attacking stretched his open hand at me and from a place I could not see but feel I was pulled off the ground and helped to stand on my feet. "There, now before you get the wrong idea I mean you no harm. Someone you know saved you and left a message for with me for you. I will tell you who I am after you see the message."

He held a weird looking metal disk and touched it. As he finished touching it I saw Kurama or more like a human version of her. 'Naruto I have to say goodbye. Throughout the years, we spent together I experienced something I always wish I could. I lived the life of a happy parent, and proud to see my son do so well in your training. Sadly Mizuki caught you by surprise in that sneak attack. There is only one way to save you, but I can't help but to feel sad you will be alone.'

I saw the image of Kurama crying. 'My precious baby, know that as I give you all my chakra I give you also my love as a mother loves her son. For you see Naruto you were the baby boy I always wanted but never could have. The man that is showing you this message killed both of your treacherous teachers. Trust him for he will give you something we once had, a home.'

The image disappeared and the stranger came closer to me, I could almost feel him smiling at me. "My name is Darth Marr and I came to this place as I felt a power rage coming from this planet. I saw the two people trying to kill you, and I saw how a giant fox with nine tails came out of you and tried to keep you alive. I killed the two who injured you and I saw the fox changed form."

"She told me of what you had endured and I made that recording since she asked me. She knew she would not be able to tell you this after what she had planned. This world does not deserve such an honorable young boy, especially after what you endured. Come with me and I will be something you never had before, I will be your father. I will teach you and give you a chance at a happy and fulfilling life. So what do you say Naruto, do you want to be my son?"

I did the only thing I could do and nodded my head, "I accept, but can we start our training after we leave this planet dad?" I saw the man who was going to be my father and who was going to change my life in ways I couldn't have imagined laugh as we both began to walk towards a large strange metallic structure. The door opened and I could not believe how different it looked as I looked at the interior of the metal structure. It had seats, tables, bedrooms and so many beeping noises and lights it was quite a sight if not also distracting.

As we walked towards a rather comfortable table a large metallic human looking creature came near us with a large tray full of food. "Master I have the food you requested. I do hope this will make the young master more comfortable with his new life."

Darth Marr looked at it and then at me. "Naruto from this day onward you will be my son, however, I expect you will honor me by studying and reading all the materials I provide. The first aspect of your education is a solid understanding of the Sith Code, tactical and interrogation skills. CeeNTwo here will take you to my personal library once we reach home."

I smiled at him and at the mechanical man. "I been training since I could walk, a few dozen books is next to nothing to me. Could we also train my body too father? I would hate to atrophy from lack of exercise."

The man that was now my father laughed as if I told him the best joke he ever heard. "Don't you worry my boy, if you hunger for training while you learn all the things I will have you learn, you need not worry. I do have a rather nice gym back at our home. Let's see how much you can learn in one year and then we can set an appropriate schedule for your studies from that point on."

He was not kidding his homemade mine look like a trashcan. Honestly, the entire ninja academy could fit in his living room and still had room left over for the exercise yard. I wanting not to lose any time asked him if I could get started with my reading. "Looks like you are really my son, you're an overachiever just like me. Follow me but be sure to read the language books first, that way you will understand the other books better."

I was amazed by the sheer number of bookshelves the place had. I waited to hear dad tell me what I could read. He told me my reading was already labeled for my convenience. "Just start on bookshelf one and then go the next one. I expect you will be able to read the first fifty bookshelves by the end of the year." He walked off thinking that I was probably thinking it was too much, but he didn't know me that well.

I made fifty shadow clones and finished the first twenty bookshelves on my first day. Honestly, the only reason I didn't get to finish more was because Huttese was one weird language and I had trouble with the pronunciation. The tactic skills and interrogation techniques were funny if anything else. Honestly, the ANBU back in Konoha used much more effective means of interrogation.

I learned that the mechanical man from the ship was called a droid sort of short for android. He told me that dinner was going to be served shortly and my father hated to be kept waiting. I followed CeeNTwo towards the dining room and my father was already seated and waiting for me.

"So tell me son how much of the first bookshelf did you finish reading?" I sat down and told him I finished the first twenty bookshelves. "Honest dad, I would have finished all fifty but that language called Huttese did give me a lot of trouble to pronounce."

He, of course, didn't believe me, so he quizzed me about what was on the first twenty bookshelves during dinner. I finished dinner took my dishes to the kitchen and then took a nice shower. I was sort of surprised to find some orange pajamas how did he know I liked that color? Then I looked at what was left of my old jumpsuit and saw where he got the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

This a Naruto and Star Wars fanfiction only.

It took ten years for dad to actually say that I was ready to go to Korriban. For a while there I honestly believed that dad lost all faith in my abilities. I polished off all his books in the library and managed to make a fairly decent lightsaber from five blasters I got playing pazaak with a gear vendor. Honestly, it was not something as beautiful as my dad's but it was functional so that should count for something.

I was having breakfast when my dad began to give me the look, the look that told me something was going to happen and I would not like it. "Naruto I know you are of age, and to tell you the truth I wanted you to be my apprentice. I know what you will tell me, so don't. You are going to tell me how you hate it when people say you accomplished so much only because your dad sits in the dark council."

I simply nodded my head to show him that I did feel that way. "So I decided to grant the request of one of the Overseers in the academy. You will be treated just as anyone else and receives no special treatment except for two things. Your book learning and your interrogations off world, sorry son I agree with Tremel it would be a waste of your talents to have you do those like everyone else. Just trust your Overseer son and you will be Sith before you know it."

I thanked dad as he gave me the tickets for my trip. "Who knows dad I could finally meet the girl of my dreams. I been dreaming about her for the last two years." My dad began to laugh and gave me a slap on my back.

"Listen, son, the academy is serious business. Be accepted by a master and become a Juggernaut first. Trust me you want to look your best when you meet her. First impressions are important when meeting a future wife, that is what I did when I meet mine. She would have loved seeing you read all those books, but she had to die from that blasted disease before I even met you."

I looked at my dad and hugged him as I stood near him. "Don't worry dad, she is always with us. To prove it she is telling me that you need to do something about your lightsaber focus crystal. She said that is past due for you to get a new one and try to be happy."

"So when were you going to tell me you could see her? I guess until she actually told you to tell me that she was still with us. Never pictured you for a mama's boy. Who am I to talk, though, I still love my wife and which is the reason I never change the crystal. It was a wedding day gift from her after all."

I got my most comfortable set of clothes, little did I know it was an actual acolyte uniform. I been wearing an academy uniform for years and I never knew it. I wished my father a pleasant time and good health as I took my lightsaber and strapped it to my belt. I walked towards the nearby speeder pad and took one to the local starport.

The ship interior was dull, and by dull I mean if you wanted to tell the difference between the places in the ship would be pretty hard to do. Dull gray with blood red carpets and lousy traveling company. Over three dozen potential students and not a single one that wanted to engage in some friendly conversation.

I figured they were either nervous or scared. I waited for the final shuttle to take the last group to board the shuttle. I got off the shuttle and walked towards the reception area. You can imagine my surprise when I saw a rather mature looking man waiting for me, one look at him made me wonder if his skin was always that dark or did he get a really bad tan.

He began to laugh as I finished thinking that. "To answer your thought yes I did get a pretty bad tan once in Tatooine but no my skill has always been this color. I am the person responsible for your trails to see if you become a Sith. I would try to keep your thoughts more concealed if I were you. Not everyone in this place wishes you well."

I try to look at the man in the most respectful way possible. "You must be Overseer Tremel, my father sends you his greetings and don't worry. I will not make you regret being my Overseer. In fact I will do my utmost to make you feel proud of my achievements."

I saw the smile on his face and knew something unpleasant was coming my way. "That is good to hear Naruto. I oversee the trials that determine if some is worthy or unworthy to become Sith. I would have wished we had more time to discuss what you learned from your father, but unfortunately we don't have the time to do so."

"I am tasked with finding a person to be the apprentice of a particularly powerful Sith, and I am sorry to say your competition to become his apprentice is ruthless and power hungry as they come. Your main opponent is a man by the name of Vemrin, he is a disease as far as I am concerned. He is a mongrel of mixed birth."

I hate discrimination in all forms, hearing the overseer talk like that made me say something that I really shouldn't have said but hearing him talk about another person like that made me lose control. "So my overseer is an elitist bigot."

I expected him to try and knock me on my ass as I said that, instead he began laughing like I just said a funny joke. "You say that like it's a bad thing. It is the way things are in the empire and of has been this way since the foundation of our empire. Now for your first task. You will go to a nearby ruin and obtain a war blade from the crypt. Report to my office when you are done your task."

I didn't want to argue with him, and it seems he didn't even notice my lightsaber. I walked out of the spaceport and was greeted to a very dry and rather windy place. The first creature I found myself fighting was a grotesque looking thing. I killed a few dozen by the time I made into the door that must lead to the crypt.

A man in armor was clearly trying to get my attention. "So what is it you need me for a soldier? My guess has something to do with those disgusting creatures I killed on my way here." He looked rather surprised that I guess correctly. "Indeed it does sir. Coreslugs miserable things that are a constant blight on us. I also have trouble dealing with crypt bandits that steal items and useful resources.

I asked everyone present to step outside for a few minutes. I needed some privacy to do one of my most effective techniques. The instructors agreed to walk up the stairs and wait but not without complaining about it first.

When I was alone I did my most useful technique and after a large cloud of smoke cleared I saw fifty shadow clones ready to receive my orders. "Ok let's do this. First twenty five take care of the beasts, the next twenty five take care of the thieves."

Each group took off as I grabbed my lightsaber and walked towards the crypt. The war blade was neatly placed on the wall. The very second I touched it I saw as a few dozen metal sarcophagus burst open. Some rather ancient war droids come out of them and I knew this was nothing if not a test. With my lightsaber in hand, I began to slice each of them apart.

As soon as I finished I repaired them and put them back where they were. No sense in ruining a good fun activity like this. I took the item I was requested to get and began walking towards the exit. I saw that the thieves were taken care off. I got the memories of the clones as they dispelled.

The sergeant was quite surprised to see how well the two things that killed so many had been handled. "Beasts and thieves taken care off. Now if you will excuse me I need to report to my Overseer." I must have said something he didn't expect. He just stood there with a look of sheer awe as I walked towards the exit that would take me to the academy.

I walked around till I found sign that told me where the place I had to go was. Tremel was clearly surprised that I finished so quickly. "Acolyte mind telling me why is this blade not used?" He told me as I handed him the item he requested.

I took hold of the thing he clearly believed to be a flashlight. The clear white blade of my lightsaber was seen. "Because I didn't need it. I figured you wanted to test my combat ability so I finished the task, and repaired the droids just in case you wanted to use that test again."

A similarly dark skinned woman with a scar on her face came in. "Father, I have been here for six months, and I just got my war blade and this guy been here less than a day and gave him a lightsaber!"

I hate it when people think I get preferential treatment instead of acknowledging my successes. I turned off my lightsaber and walked up to her. She took her war blade in hand, almost as if she was afraid of me. "You open your ears and listen well. No one gave me my lightsaber. If you want one stop being a spoiled brat and build one yourself! Put in the work and study! You have all the books and equipment you need. You can build a lightsaber with five blaster pistols and the tools from the mod table. If a Jedi can do it why can't you?"

She called me a liar, no, to be honest, she called me something worse but I just don't want to repeat it let's just say it involved sex and my mother. Tremel was laughing as I finished saying that. "So you used the electronics of five handheld blasters and the crystals. I guess you used the metal to make the housing for your blade. Mind if I look at it?"

I handed him my lightsaber if worse came to worse I could build it again. "It's not pretty to look at but as far as I can tell it's functional at the very least. Rather sturdy now that I hold it. Good work acolyte. Daughter quit glaring for he told you the truth. Jedi padawan builds their first lightsaber as their final exam to graduate and become Jedi."

He handed my lightsaber back and saw his daughter leave his office looking not to pleased that she didn't get her way. "Well since that little drama is done with, let's get on with doing something productive. Go to the academy jailer you are to interrogate three prisoners. Your decisions shall be reported to me, so once you are done come back so we may evaluate your decisions."

I placed my lightsaber on my belt and walked towards the jailer. He was having too much fun with the settings of a prisoner's shock collar. I cleared my throat to get his attention. The rather friendly looking blue twi'lek looked at me and smiled.

"So you are the one to decide the fates of these unlucky wretches. From what the overseer told me he thinks you are the next Exar Kun. The first is an assassin that tried to murder a sith." The mirialian woman didn't wait a second before she told me that was incorrect.

"I didn't try to kill no sith, I was hired to kill an imperial officer. How many times must I tell you before you get it into your thick skulls." I looked at her and saw that indeed she was being honest. "Send her to imperial intelligence, she will be more useful there than sitting here. Don't worry you will receive training, gear and a decent pay."

The jailer was not pleased at how the prisoner began smiling at me as I told her this.

"The next unfortunate wretch is a former sith champion. This fool caused the death of several dozen imperial personnel." The guy was practically begging for something as he looked at me. "You been merciful with the other prisoner I ask you show me the same mercy. Please allow me to face a combat trial. Let me die with a blade in my hand."

I looked at him and saw that he felt no remorse at having caused the deaths he caused. "I think not, you shall remain in that prison cell and pay your debt to those families who you caused them pain, suffering and loss of income. You shall not have death be your way to escaping justice."

I looked at the final prisoner and I asked the duros what was he in for? "This scum is here accused of falsification of imperial papers." I heard him say that indeed he was a counterfeiter but he never made false papers for the enemies of the empire. Indeed he made papers for several imperial agents that needed to go into republic space.

"The evidence against him is circumstantial at best. So what do you want done with him?" I looked at the jailer and told him to set the last prisoner free. I knew that he was telling the truth and if set free he would more than likely continue helping imperial intelligence.

I walked past the jailer and headed towards the meeting with Overseer Tremel. As I walked towards the office a few meters from the entrance to the office two men were waiting for me. "Now what could I possibly do for two of my fellow students? Name is Naruto it is a pleasure meeting you both. Mind telling me who is Vemrin?"

The young man with the cross scar on his face said he was Vemrin. "Now look I know that Tremel is trying to get in my way so that I don't become apprentice to Darth Baras. According to tradition I am giving you this one and last warning. Don't get in my way or thing will go very badly for you."

His friend looked at me and I thought he was a brainless thug. "Why talk with him at all? Why don't we just kill him and be done with it!" Vemrin looked at him and began shaking his head. He then looked at me and smiled.

"You must forgive Dulgast. He is not what you call very civil. There are rules and traditions that we must adhere to, I just gave you the traditional warning of intent as custom dictate." Vemrin left but his friend was not done talking to me or should I say threatening me.

"We can't kill fellow acolytes but out in the field accidents can happen. You get it through your thick skull Vemrin is the alpha monster, and you will not live long if you decide to get in his way."

I saw him run after Vemrin as he finished saying that to me. I was not intimidated or impressed with this pathetic little attempt to intimidate me.


	3. Chapter 3

This a Naruto and Star Wars fanfiction only.

Tremel looked at me almost expecting me to complain about the tag team intimidation session I just went through. Personally, I found it funnier than anything else. "Let's start with the assassin you sent her to imperial intelligence why?" I told him she has ethics and a good skill set that be useful in imperial intelligence.

He nodded his head in approval. "Indeed she will be a good asset in intelligence. Next is the champion he asked you for a combat trial or like I would understand trial by combat. You left him in the jail cell why?" I told him it would be a waste to kill him, he could become motivated again and be useful if not he serves as an example to the other students.

Tremel did not like my answer, "Even you can see he is a waste of resources. I have to admit that as an example he is not a good enough of an example to keep around. Never waste resources on something that costs more than the projected benefit."

Tremel waited for awhile and so I decided to say it myself. "I set the Duros Counterfeiter free but gave him no credits. He will continue to make fake identity papers for the agents. He was also innocent of the charges he was accused off, you can't lie to me. I can tell just by looking."

Tremel took a datapad from his desk and looked at me. "You will need to make an impression on Darth Baras if you wish to beat Vemrin. There is a beast in the tomb of Marka Ragnos. You will go down to that tomb and eliminate it. This should make you a much better choice as an apprentice."

I walked out of the room headed towards the tomb. I made twenty-five shadow clones were the cameras could not see and had them transform into different people. I sent them to the academy library to read as much of any new books there.

I have to admit it took a bit of work for me to get into the section of the tomb and even more to decipher how to get the beast to come out. The actual beast was a rather menacing looking wolf fox hybrid by the looks of it. To me comparing her to my aunt she looked positively adorable. I knew the fox language thanks to my aunt teaching it to me.

" _Why are you so upset with me? I have done nothing to upset you."_ She looked at me with a clear look of disbelief until I set my lightsaber down on the floor in front of her. She didn't understand why I did that by the looks she was giving me as she looked between me and my weapon.

" _You people only come to try and kill me. I expected you to be the same. How can I not be this upset when all my visitors try to kill me?"_ I walked up to her and put my hand close to her. I knew that she would smell my intentions. When she sat down I began rubbing her head and this made her relax.

" _See I don't mean you any harm. I even have a proposition for you. Let go of your anger and embrace the so-called light side. Do this and I will be your friend. You can travel with me and enjoy my little adventures. Before you say it no you would not be treated as a pet, more of a companion of sorts."_

I must have sounded like a good alternative because her fur went from black red to almost golden brown. _"Very well, I accept this place was boring me. My name is Kimrasa. How will you get me off this world without people trying to stop you."_

My hand began to grow and a portal of swirling energy appeared. I told her to step through. She was surprised to see me come in a much different way. _"This is my mindscape. This particular one is where my dear aunty Kurama lived. You can live here and don't worry those fruits and animals are safe to eat. They will replenish after every meal."_

She looked at me and smiled. _"You are a very nice host it would seem. I can feel the feelings of a female on those trees and on the flower field. She was really happy here. Thank you for doing this but who are you? You never told me your name."_

As I was about to leave I told her my name was Naruto Uzumaki, she smiled again at my respectful way to introduce myself. I walked back towards the office of my overseer and there I met Vemrin's pet once again.

"Notice something different? No witnesses, the cameras are off. You will die, and stop being a pest to my friend Vemrin." The idiot tried to strike me with his practice sword, which I cut cleanly in two with my lightsaber. Good thing Kimrasa reminded me to pick it up before I left the crypt.

"Now if I could do that to your sword, you can imagine what I could do to you. I could leave you a stump of what you are or simply cut off your head. I know that people were talking about me behind my back in the library. I don't get any special treatment because of my father. Now get it through your head. This is your last warning. Attack me again and you will not be treated as kindly as this time."

He left running for dear life as I walked into the office. Tremel looked at me and I saw that he was quite worried. "A miscalculation on my part may have drawn the attention of quite a few Darth here in the academy. Darth Baras has told me he since the disappearance of the beast in the tomb. It would seem the creature was a particularly useful tool to get rid of troublesome students."

I smiled as he continued, "Darth Baras will be evaluating you more harshly because of this, and by harshly I mean lethally. You are to report to his chamber and see what he decides your fate shall be. For my part, I am sorry that you have to face this so soon."

I placed a hand on his shoulder and continue to smile. "Don't worry Overseer this was bound to happen anyways. Sooner or later this was going to happen." I walked towards the second floor and I walked towards the place Darth Baras was waiting for me.

I stepped in and saw him giving a speech to some acolytes. They left as soon as he saw me, Vemrin was with them and he gave me a smug look as he left. "Are you having trouble with a fellow acolyte?" I looked at Darth Baras and smiled. "Not at all my lord, Vemrin is just very kind with me trying to keep me motivated."

Darth Baras laughed as I told him a rather funny joke. "Vemrin had to fight against many odds to get here against a deck that was set against him before he even got to this planet. You, on the other hand, had privileges he didn't enjoy. A lightsaber given to you before you even been here a week, prisoners brought here for your convenience. The pacing of the trials is critical. You must first learn our codes, and have a conceptual understanding of what it means to be a sith."

He walked around his desk and continued his speech. "You will recite the code of the sith, and explain its meaning in military and political situations. Do this or suffer my disfavor."

I looked at him and did as asked, "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength, through strength power, through power I gain victory, through victory my chains are broken, the force shall set me free."

I opened my two hands. "In the military everyone knows peace is a lie, in politics, every day is a conflict. Passion in the military means gaining efficiency and knowledge, in politics means knowledge of your enemy and striving to be smarter and better than your potential enemy."

"Through passion in the military, I would gain respect and rank which is strength. In politics, I would gain followers, people that want to benefit from my wisdom and seniority. Through strength, I gain power. In the military the higher the rank I have the more power I hold over those below me. Politics the longer I am in a position of seniority the more power I hold against those who which to take what we mine."

"Through power, I gain victory. In the military, I win against potential rivals and my enemy. I command my troops to do this the higher the rank more troops I have and that makes my victories even better as I rise in rank. Political victory could be stopping something that could be harmful to my constituency or crushing an enemy. If I have seniority no one will give my actions a second thought."

"The force shall set me free. In the military, the force helps me eliminate anything that would impede me, and in politics, it helps me crush my enemies thus the force sets me free to pursue my own betterment to my heart's content. My lord, I did those studies while growing up. I wasted not a single day on the games of children. I was not given anything I earned it. I built my lightsaber using blasters I paid with money I earned and through knowledge and skills I developed."

Baras looked at me and pulled my lightsaber to his hand from my belt. He examined it almost to see if I was telling the truth. "It seems that two people gave wrong you. I was clearly misinformed. Clearly, the Overseer didn't want to waste time since he knew you already completed most of your studies before getting here."

" Be sure to tell Tremel that in light of your answer to my question I approve of his decisions regarding your trials, but do not delay I shall take over your trials from this moment forward. I expect you to return as soon as possible."

He tossed me my lightsaber and I caught it with one hand and placed it back on my belt. I bowed and left towards the office of Overseer Tremel. I knew that something bad was going to happen, I can't describe how I knew but I knew. As I walked through the door Overseer Tremel didn't look happy at all.

"For Darth Baras to have sent you to me it could only mean one thing. He sent you under orders to kill me. See it's a master stroke, by getting me to kill you he ensures the failure of my endeavor. Don't take it the wrong way but I shall try to make your death as painless as possible, it's the very least I can do."

I took my lightsaber and did my best to stop Tremel's attacks and so I had to tire him out before I got to speak with him. "Overseer you are jumping to conclusions. Darth Baras did not send me to kill you. He told me he approves of your decision regarding my past trials, and that I should inform you he will take care of my remaining trials."

Tremel looked to me as if he couldn't believe what I told him. I did my most sincere bow and looked at him. "I thank you for your guidance and aid. I wish you much happiness and good fortune in your future endeavors. Now if you will excuse me I must report to Darth Baras for my next trial."

As I walked towards the exit I met with someone I knew I would meet. "Do you see something different in this hallway? The cameras are off and no witnesses. You are not getting past me alive. Vemrin will become Sith and you will be a dead moron soon to be forgotten."

I didn't even bother grabbing my lightsaber. I simply waited for him to strike, and I found the entire attack boring and rather mundane as ambushes go. As he tried to strike me with his practice sword I caught it in my hand and took it from him. "Now mind telling me what we learned today?"

Dulghast looked ready to wet himself as I held his weapon to his throat. "I guess you aren't the pushover people think you are. What are you waiting for? You are going to kill me, aren't you?" I look his weapon away from him and smiled at him.

"Dulghast I have no issues with you. Just leave me in peace and you can continue to study to prepare to be an excellent apprentice to some other Darth. I just want to give you a friendly tip. I got a lightsaber, and I could have cut right through your weapon and you quite easily. The lesson for today is to be sure you're better armed than the person you are attacking."

I toss him his sword back and left as I heard him yell something that sounded like a thank you. I walked towards Darth Bara's office to see the other people present. I also saw that Darth Baras was about to give instructions to us regarding the next trial.


	4. Chapter 4

This a Naruto and Star Wars fanfiction only.

I leaned against a wall and tried to get comfortable. Something made me think that Darth Baras liked to give speeches. Turns out I was correct as he stood in front of all his potential apprentice candidates. "Your next trial is to go into the tomb of Tulak Hord. It is the closets you will come to experience true terror so far. Your task is simple enough for you lot to be able to complete it."

"You will find several tablets broken into pieces. Your task is to go to each of the chambers and bring me a piece from each chamber. Those that can't get the pieces better stay away from me or I shall kill you for failing something so simple. You are to obtain the pieces using any means necessary and yes that includes taking them from each other. Now quit wasting time and go. Naruto and Vemrin you two stay I have something to speak with you two about."

I waited patiently to be asked something, Vemrin on the other hand was close to looking like he needed to go to the bathroom. "I been hearing that you two seem to have a problem between each other. I would like to ask you both what the issue is between you two, so we can resolve it." Vemrin had a pure look of sheer astonishment as he hear him say that.

I looked at him and then at Vemrin before I began to tell him that it was typical student arguments and that it was nothing worth noting. "We argue, and disagree with how we see things, but nothing so sever as to be called an issue. Now may I be excused? I have to get through quite a few thing to get those tablet fragments and I don't want to disappoint."

Vemrin agreed with what I said. "Naruto is right, we don't have any issues between us. I agree we should instead focus on the task at hand." I don't know how I knew it, but I could practically feel Darth Baras smiling as he told us that we were excused to get on with our assigned task.

The slaves and droids didn't prove to be much of a problem. Lying to an inquisitor and helping a Jedi escape Sith captivity was. I know the Sith had a bad reputation among the Jedi. They didn't have such a good reputation amongst the Sith, if my father's books were any indication. The first half hour was wasted because this Jedi couldn't get the idea that I wanted to help him in his head, how many times did I try to convince him? Too many considering where he was.

I got his things, got rid of the idiot causing the revolt, and even managed to convince the person in charge of the slaves to actually treat them more humanely. I simply walked into the different tombs and got my fragments after doing all that. If you are wondering why did I kill the supposed leader of the revolt? The answer is simply self defense.

As I walked towards the office of Darth Baras I saw one of the other people that went for the fragments of the tablets. "Look you seem like a nice guy. I know you helped a lot of people, and I know I am no match for Vemrin. I need those fragments you have though, and since you are such a friendly guy I am going to do something the others here would think it's monumentally stupid. Could you please let me have those fragments? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

I walked over to him and handed him a set of fragments. I then showed him I actually had three sets of fragments with me. "You were supposed to pick only one fragment from each chamber. Why did you pick more than one?"

I laughed and looked at him with a smile, "Because I didn't see you or Vemrin in the valley. I picked an extra set to give one to you and the other Vemrin as a gift. Oh, well looks like Vemrin had his somehow. Why don't you give these to a fellow candidate so that at least he doesn't get killed?"

I walked into the office to find Vemrin already there. "Did you enjoy the valley as much as I did Vemrin?" Vemrin didn't even look at me when I said that. Darth Baras looked quite amused for some reason. He decided to ask me why would I enjoy walking through the tomb of Tulak Hord?

I handed him my fragments and smiled. "Most people consider the man to be a terror, but that is because they didn't spend any time talking with him. He has quite the witty sense of humor you know. I can't help but to laugh when I remember the joke about the rodian, the twi'lek and the rancor."

For some unknown reason he asked me to tell the joke. "A rancor, a rodian and a twi'lek go into a bar. The bartender thinking this is an odd group decides to ask what each wanted. The rodian with a gruff sounding voice asked for rum, the sweetest sounding voice asked for a fruit cocktail. Everyone was shocked that the Rancor sounded so sweet and shy. Expecting the next order he looked at the twi'lek."

"The twi'lek being a big muscular guy they expected him to be a heavy drinker, but no he asked for a glass of juice. The bartender asked him why did he order something without booze when his friends did. He took the juice cup and took a sip? He said someone has to take these guys home."

Vemrin looked at me with a grin. "That has to be the worst joke I ever heard in my life." I didn't bother to tell him otherwise. I simply said that this was probably why Tulak Hord never did tell many jokes during his life. "Still found it pretty funny that the least expected guy was the responsible one."

Baras looked at us and I knew something bad was going to happen. "Out of all potential candidates, this one claims that he got his shards from you Naruto. What do you say to this?" I told him that indeed I gave him a complete set of fragments. I went further by telling him that I remembered he said that we were supposed to get these fragments by any means possible.

Darth Baras nodded his head, "Indeed I did say that, but obtaining them by begging is not conduct becoming of a Sith. I think you will do far better as the assistant to the academy jailor. It's not a glamorous position that is true, however do well and you will gain respect from your peers and those in this academy."

He looked at me and I knew that he was going to do something to make me or Vemrin unhappy. "I value honesty in my potential apprentice. Hence Vemrin you may leave, I have to give my apprentice instructions on his final task."

Vemrin looked at me with such a glare that someone else might find almost feel scared. He left without saying a single world.

Once we were alone he began his supposed instructions. "You are to get an ancient lightsaber from the tomb of Naga Sadow. Jailor Nash has a twi'lek thief that was caught in that very tomb. She will be instrumental in obtaining the lightsaber. You should thread carefully in that tomb. I can't imagine Naga Sadow being as sociable a spirit as you claim Tulak Hord was."

I walked over to the Jailor who in my opinion he was having a little too much fun with a shock controls of a collar on a particularly upbeat and funny twi'lek. "Looks like you are going to be out of my hands. This guy is going to take you, and couldn't happen any sooner. At least you will stop being a pain in my neck."

The Twi lek looked at me, probably expecting the worst. "A pain in your neck? I am the one with the shock collar on. You can't figure out how to get into that tomb can't you? A lot of work went into cracking that nut. I am officially on strike when it come to janitorial services."

I smiled at her which was something that she didn't expect. "Don't worry, I am in no need for a maid." Jailor Nash gave me the shock controls and looked at me. "Don't bother being sociable with it. Use that shock collar enough times and she will show you anything you wish."

I tried to change the subject since it was clear we were not getting anywhere. "How is your new assistant working out for you?" Jailor Nash smiled as I said that.

"He is a decent kid, but he is tardy on the last errant I sent him on. I will have him in shape before too long though. If the kid is tardy again I am assigning him latrine clean up for the next month." I walked out of the academy and Vette came following me on the way out. How I knew to call her Vette you ask? Simple, it was written on the shock collar.

I saw her give me a look wondering what was on my mind. "I am not as naïve as you might think, or cruel. I will take care off that shock collar as soon as possible. Now why would you want to rob a tomb of someone that most people fear even after he died?"

She looked like she relaxed somewhat by what I said, "Trying to make a living mostly, You wouldn't believe what some off world sith or even collectors pay for some dead sith lord things. How about we go into the creepy tomb and get out quick yea?"

As we walked into the tomb I bowed my head as a clear show of respect. Most people would not understand my hand gesture or why I did it. It was an old ninja greeting. _"So finally you decide to pay me a visit. It seems Tulak Hord was not exaggerating when he said you were very respectful. Be most welcome to my tomb."_

"Did the entire crypt get colder or was it just me?" I looked at her and smiled. "It's just the lord greeting us. Nothing to worry about. Why don't you say hello, and maybe even apologize for trying to rob his tomb."

" _I hold no animosity towards her, and most can take things from my tomb if they ask for what they want to take. So tell me young man, what is it you come to my tomb for?"_ I watched Vette take some things from a cryptic statue and I took care of most of the raving lunatics that kept trying to kill us.

"I was sent after your lightsaber, my lord. I am sorry to disrupt your slumber." I heard a cheerful laughter and for a second there I could almost see him smiling at me.

" _You are not causing me any trouble, young man. You could have quite easily gone in and taken it from my tomb. You instead asked my permission to take it. I am happy to help such a polite visitor. I should warn you though that there is a pair of young men waiting for you to come out of my resting place with my lightsaber."_

I turned around and saw Vette finish opening the pathway to the crypt. " **Lookout**!" the young man near the door way shouted as he jumped and stopped an attack by Vemrin, an attack that was clearly meant for me.

"Thanks for warning me. Vemrin what do I have to do to get you to understand? This entire thing was set up before we even arrived on this planet. You will more than likely be made the apprentice of some other Darth."

Vemrin looked extremely upset his chance of beating my skull in was ruined. "Look I don't expect you to understand. I had to pull through months of unfair testing and tasks before you even got here. You get everything handed to you because of your daddy. I been an acolyte here for three years. Try to think how that would make you feel? Seeing someone born into a life of privilege taking the very thing you risk your neck countless times to get, and all because he is from a better family background."

I had to admit that it would upset me, but I also had to tell him he shouldn't believe everything he hears. I thanked the young man for helping me and told him I had the situation in hand. "Tell Nash that you helped me, and that I expect you to receive no punishment for doing something honorable. Now Vemrin what you don't know is that I was told you were there long before you decided to strike by a very nice spirit."

"You are using a practice blade which at most it is a blunt weapon. I on the other hand have a lightsaber which can cut your weapon into pieces as easily as if it was a twig. Don't take this the wrong way, but I highly suggest that you learn to make one yourself and learn to use it. Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting with Naga Sadow. I highly suggest you take my advice and don't try to ambush me again, or you will not like the results."

The crypt looked ancient and looked liked nothing alive ever escaped after the burial. "Was it really necessary to do that to your followers?" I asked him this question as I walkthrough the crypt towards his coffin.

" _You might think it unnecessary, but believe me not one of them was forced. They chose to becoming the guardians of my resting place even after death claimed them. One day you two will die and when you do I hope you have friends like this. An eternity alone can become a hell that can cause/the wisest to go mad. Treasure your friends, remember your enemies, and never forget this lesson."_

As I walked up to the coffin the lid open and a lightsaber came floating into my hand. "I shall remember your lesson, and thank you for your generosity." I was allowed to leave the crypt and I bid my final farewell to Naga Sadow, and helped Vemrin get on his feet with a little use of the force.

"I could kill you and take the lightsaber you know?" I looked at Vemrin and told him that would not surprise me. I told him that during the time I first held the ancient lightsaber I had a vision of what seemed to be the future."

"Vemrin you may hate my guts now, but if that vision is true. One day you will thank me for becoming Darth Baras' apprentice. Dark times are coming for the empire, Vemrin. We must be ready or none of us will survive. Jedi or Sith alike are facing their extinction and it's the one we would never suspect."


	5. Chapter 5

This a Naruto and Star Wars fanfiction only.

As I made it back to my masters chamber he didn't seem happy for some reason. "Apprentice I had you followed to your last trial, and something happened that makes me feel a bit confused. Mind telling me why did you spare your rival?"

I looked at Darth Baras and could not help but to shake my head at his question. It seems my master was unhappy because I decided to show mercy. I probably should have expected him to react this way.

"Once I held this lightsaber I had a vision and that made me consider my options. For every Sith we train, the Jedi train even more. If we keep sacrificing our potential Sith they will outnumber us by such a large margin that we will be doomed."

He looked at me and I could tell he was smiling behind that masked helm of him. "Care to explain why they would outnumber us? I find this statement of yours most interesting for some reason."

I pulled a chair from nearby and we both sat down. "Simply put mathematics for once. For every Sith there is a Master, eventually, they will fight it out. In the end, the Master wins, or the Apprentice wins. The result is the same we are left with one Sith."

"A Jedi Master finds a padawan. The Jedi Master trains the padawan to the point of passing the tests to become a Knight. In the end of the training they don't fight each other, instead, they each go their separate ways. I this case the end result is two Jedi. If this continues for an extended period of time. There still be only one Sith, but even more Jedi."

Darth Baras was looking at me like I had said something that had to bother him too in the past but had long since forgotten about it.

He merely began clapping his hand. Vette looked both a little surprised and a little relieved. "Well done apprentice, I was correct in choosing you it seems. You put the welfare of the Empire ahead of your desire to kill your rival. That is not something a young apprentice can do."

"Very well apprentice here are two tickets to get to the Imperial fleet. I shall expect you in my chambers on Dromund Kaas as soon as possible. You may keep the Twi lek as my gift for your obvious dedication in the tasks I assigned to you. Use her if you think she is useful, or kill her for your entertainment. I leave the decision to you."

I walked out of the place and I heard her gulp as she realized that her life was not out of danger yet. I decided to get on the shuttle and for some reason, Vette sat a few seats away from me. I guess the whole kill her for your entertainment did shake her up.

As we got off the shuttle, and we got to see the docking bay we both headed towards the elevator. "So what is in order for the mean time, my lord?" We just got to the elevator and she was talking in a way that I didn't expect.

"I think I should specialize in one of the branch disciplines, for one. It wouldn't hurt to get something nice to drink and eat, and I have a few things to talk with you about."

The one that handled the specializations told me Darth Baras pretty much thought along the same lines I did and had authorized me to pick one of two specializations. One was the same as my father's and the other relied heavily on the use of two lightsabers.

I figured might as well follow in my dear dad's footsteps. I picked the Juggernaut and more specifically the immortal discipline. I received my initial equipment and learned a few skills of my new specialty.

As I equipped my new armor, and equipment my new focus I walked towards the center of the station. It looked like it had a rather nice restaurant and a bar. I told Vette to stop acting strange and come sit with me. The droid asked me for my order. I reminded the droid he should ask Vette first, ladies first after all.

As the droid left to get our orders I saw Vette smile. "Since you are nicer than I expected, could you do something about this shock collar. It's not like the constant threat of electrocution is not a thrill, but as a thank you for all my help, yea?"

I got up and walked up to her. "The collar or your slavery were not my decision. You have to realize that even though the collar is off you still serve, as all in the Empire do." I took extra care to take off the collar and in fact, I hated the collar so much I crushed it to the size of a pebble.

"To think all I needed to do was ask, boy do I feel dumb for not asking sooner. Don't worry I can appreciate the difference, and now what will happen with us?"

I walked back to my seat and sat down. "Well, that is for us to decide. Do you think we can work together and maybe one day bring an age of peace and prosperity to the Empire? I rather have your consent of us working together you know."

As I said that the droid came back with our food, and began to place it on the table. I paid for the food and drink. "Thank you, this looks delicious." The droid looked at Vette and then at me. Obviously, it was confusing.

Finally before the droid left he vowed to me, and said, "I hope that you both enjoy your meal. You will excuse me my lord, but I do have other orders."

Vette laughed as the droid left, "Yea I and my buddy the Sith, nobody is going to take my lunch money now." I couldn't help but laugh as she said that. We both decided to trade amusing stories about each other during our meal. I told her about growing up with my dad, and the force apparition of my mom. She told me a few adventures with a pirate she called Nok.

As we were getting ready to board the shuttle a rather insistent Duros got in our way. "I am sorry my lord, but Darth Baras has specifically said that you should travel on the Black Talon. Someone of your distinction can not be seen mixing with the commoners."

Something about this didn't sound right. What distinction was he talking about, just being his apprentice? For as far as I knew no one knew that Darth Mar was my father and that was nothing that would be called a distinction I earned.

"Very well, but be warned that I shall ask for some severe punishment fall on you should you waste my time. My master told me to get to Kaas City as quickly as possible. If I know him there will be hell to pay for the one that caused my untimely delay."

I saw the Duros sweating and looking rather nervous. "My lord I assure you, you will find travel on the Black Talon more enjoyable and efficient. Please, my lord if you and your lady friend could please board this way."

As we got away from him I looked at Vette who was also looking at the Duros run for dear life. "So am I the only one that thinks this is weird? I can almost expect that someone wants me to do something for them, but they are being way too secretive about it."

Vette looked at me and smiled as she walked with me, "Yea no kidding, I pity the fools that try to ambush you, though. I certainly wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley when you are really angry."

I pretended to be hurt by her comment and looked at her. "Vette how could you say such a thing about me. When have I ever been anything else other than a gentleman to you?"

She just looked at me and gave me a very stern look, "And who is it that wanted to use a lightsaber because some guy tried to get grabby with me and cut his limbs off?"

To my defense I didn't want to cut off his limbs off, actually, I was simply trying to scare him off. Vette is practically the only other person I have that will work with me, I also find the notion of molestation of a woman to be a crime, if she was willing participant then I would have nothing to say about it.

As we were greeted by the first officer of the ship she told us that my droid was also loaded and was waiting to speak with me. "Excuse me but I do believe you are mistaken. I currently do not own any droids, and my family droids are too busy maintaining our family estate to come here to meet with me."

"I don't know what to tell my lord, the droid is in the room at the end of that corridor. You might want to see why this droid is so insistent in meeting you. It could be that you have a family emergency that you need to be told off."

I decided that if this droid was anything but a waste of time. The thing would be to scrap metal by the time I got done with it. As soon as I got to where the droid is he immediately came towards us.

"Finally you show up, my master has been waiting all this time to speak with you. Grand Moff Kilran the people you requested are here and ready to speak with you."

Holy hell if that guy looked like he been maimed by a rakghoul pack. "I am Grand Moff Kilran, or better known as the Butcher of Coruscant. I have called for you to take care of a matter of imperial security, and I been told you are the only ones capable of dealing with this situation at present."

I kept looking at him and there was no way I could avoid asking. "Is there something wrong with the holo projector or do you always look like that?"

Vette could not believe I just said that and was covering her face with her palm. "Oh, you mean the scars? They are an old gift from a Jedi friend, I hardly even notice them anymore."

"So what do you want me to do? And what gives you the impression that I would even care about something a squad from imperial intelligence could take care off?"

He slowly took out a piece of paper and then looked at me, "Well for one this is very important for the security of the Empire, I would think that the son of Darth Marr would care what happens to the very Empire he is supposedly a very loyal citizen off."

I looked at him and knew that he learned this somehow, and I didn't like it one bit. He was flat out implying that I was disloyal. "Get to the point, I got little time to waste. My Master is waiting and I don't think it is wise to make Darth Baras wait."

He smiled as he heard me say that, "I wouldn't worry too much about him waiting, he will be more interested how you resolve this situation. We have an escaped traitor that had been code-named the General aboard a republican transport."

"I have given orders to this ship to intercept that ship, the Brendal Star, and board the ship so that the traitor may be captured. So far they have ignored my order and thus I need you to hijack this ship and capture the General. You may use any means necessary to accomplish this. The General must not be allowed to reach his final destination."

I just glared at the man talking to me and nodded my head, "Very well, I shall capture the General but a few conditions must be accepted. First, you will keep my identity as the son of Darth Marr secret, Second I will conduct this capture as I see fit no interference from you or this bucket of bolts. Do you accept to these conditions?"

He smiled and fully agreed with both conditions. I walked out of the room and began walking towards the path towards the ship command center. The path was blocked by armed troops. I could quite easily kill them all, but that much death would seem like a tragic waste of life.

"Passenger you are prohibited from being here, by the order of the Captain you are to go back to the passenger area and await our final arrival to the Capital World." I found this very boring and yawned as he finished telling me this.

"Had I been any ordinary passenger I am sure you would be very intimidating. I, however, am not your typical passenger. I will give you one advice since I am such a compassionate person. Either get out of my way or suffer the consequences of your chosen actions."

One of them said what could I possibly do to them? I was practically unarmed and they were wearing combat armor and had blaster rifles.

"Very well if you do not stand aside, you and your entire families will be declared traitors to the Empire. I will kill every single soldier on my way to the command center, and the Empire will send people to hunt down every member of your families. There will not be a single relative of yours alive by the end of this month. There will be no place dark enough, or secluded enough for them to hide."

"So the option is rather obvious, stand aside and you and your families live. Stand in my way and you and your families will be buried as traitors. I would highly suggest that you stand aside, I wouldn't want to be the cause of the death of my entire family, would you?"

When they saw I was not kidding, they didn't only stand aside. Their commanding officer gave me a guided tour towards the Command Center. I had to admit he knew his ship's systems.

As I walked over to the Captain I couldn't help noticing the shocked look on their faces. "Look I know what this is about. You have been sent by Grand Moff Kilran to capture a traitor from the Brendal Star. We are a simple transport vessel. We don't have the firepower or troops to take that thing. It's a suicide mission, and I for one would like to see my family again."

I walked over to him and smiled at him, "Listen, Captain, I understand you completely, but we need to do this mission. All you have to do is take me where the ship is and get me on that ship with a shuttle. I will take care of the rest. I guarantee that not a single marine will be needed to come with me."

He smiled and began to give orders to his crew to set coordinates, as soon as we arrived I realized two things the first being the Brentaal Star was in fact not a transport but a warship. "Sir, we have a communication from the Brentaal Star."


	6. Chapter 6

This a Naruto and Star Wars fanfiction only.

I looked at the Captain and decided to do something about this. "It's your ship Captain do we talk to them or do we board the ship?" The Captain looked happy that I respected his right to make the decision.

"Ensign put the communication on the projector. Let's hear what they have to say."

As soon as the image came on it was a rather beautiful woman, 'Darn shame, she is certainly a very good looking lady. Too bad these Jedi pretty much swear off emotions like it's a curse.'

"Imperial Transport I am Satele Shan Grand Master of the Jedi Order. I am headed there with three battleships. We would hate to destroy your ship. I highly advise that you leave the Brentaal Star be and continue on your way."

I sincerely didn't feel too intimidated by her, if that was her purpose I would say it was not very effective. I looked at the Captain and he nodded his head almost understanding I wished to speak with her.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, Juggernaut of the Sith Empire. I am not interested in the crew or even civilians on board that ship. I mean them no harm, the only problem is that I have been informed that this ship holds a traitor to the Empire. If you truly care about the welfare of the occupants of that ship. I would appreciate if you let me take possession of this criminal."

"I promise that once I have this criminal, the ship may continue on its voyage without anything to fear from me or this ship. I would even send a few engineers to conduct emergency repairs on the ship systems."

She clearly was not expecting me to say that the shocked look on her face pretty much told that to everyone on the bridge. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that once you have this defector you will cause the Brentaal Star no harm?"

I placed my hand on my chest plate and closed my eyes. "I swear on my honor and the honor of my father I have spoken no lie. I will never break my word, not now and not ever."

She was not expecting this, "I am sorry but the person on board that you clearly wish to capture is under the protection of the Jedi Order."

I looked at her and I could not help but to feel disappointed. "My father taught me that the Jedi were people who fought with honor and pursue justice in all the things they do. I am very disappointed to hear that is not the case. I will have to inform him when I have a chance that the Order has changed their ways. How sad to hear that."

She went from shocked to furious in about six seconds flat. **"How dare you say such things about us! We indeed fight with honor and value Justice!"**

I saw no reason to shout like she did, I just tried to remain calm.

"I wouldn't say so, you are protecting a man who has no problem betraying the Empire, risking the lives of thousands of people to save his own neck, and is doing something that clearly violates the treaty that ensures the hard earned peace between your Republic and the Empire. How is protecting such a heartless criminal just?"

"Honestly why are you so angry? There is no emotion, There is Peace. I am surprised that you of all people would forget this." She was going to say something but every time she was about to speak she opened her mouth and shortly closed it.

"Like I said I only want that the traitor that threatens the hard earned peace between us. I swear I will go with my good friend Vette here and a group of engineers if that ship required any emergency repairs. It's clear from these scans that the port engine stabilizers are malfunctioning. The exhaust system is leaking and the shield array is having some trouble as well."

She looked at me and then at Vette. Vette was standing right next to me, she was smiling at me. She must like the way I been handling the situation.

"Very well, we shall see how honorable you really are. You, your friend and the engineers may board the Brentaal Star. Should you take any soldiers, however, they will be met with deadly force. There are Jedi aboard that ship, you might want to think about that before you decide to deceive us and attack."

The communication ended, "Well Captain it looks like that ship needs some emergency repairs after all. I shall take three engineers and some supplies to repair their ship's systems. Come on Vette, we got a criminal to apprehend."

I was walking towards the lift when one of the officers, the one that welcomed me aboard walked to me. "Sir, will you not take a few marines with you? This entire thing could be used to capture you and use get something from the Empire."

I turned around and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I thank you for caring about my safety, however, I assure you I will be fine. I promised that only me, Vette and the engineers would go on board. I never break a promise."

I took my hand off her shoulder and walked towards the lift where Vette and the engineers were waiting for me.

The shuttle was your typical shuttle, nothing to get excited about. As soon as we landed and began to walk out of the shuttle I heard a lot of people running towards where we were.

By the sound of the footsteps, it was at least half a dozen soldiers. "Engineers get on board the shuttle and raise the shields. It seems the honorable Jedi have decided to ambush us."

As soon as the shields around the shuttle were up, they stopped three missiles from shoulder mounted munitions the thirty-six soldiers that came after we were carrying. "I guess I shouldn't have expected better, but I guess I am just too trusting it seems."

I took my lightsaber in hand and jumped towards the center in the area where the soldiers were. As I came down I slammed my fist on the ground causing a force quake. The shock of the quake caused parts of the ceiling to came down and hit the soldier's head knocking them out.

"Come on Vette, we got a crook to capture and I must find out why the Jedi broke their word."

Vette just looked at me and began to laugh. "You can't expect them all to never break their word Naruto. You know what they say all is fair in love and war."

As we reached the lift and I pressed the number for the engineering deck. I turned to look at my blue skinned Twi lek friend. "If they can't keep their word they shouldn't promise something they had no intention of honoring. I have never broken a promise. Think of it like this, as a Sith, I am supposed to be evil incarnate, dishonorable as a Hutt spice dealer."

"Yet I was ready to keep my word of letting them go, and repairing their ship. All I asked was that the criminal I am after be given to me, and they actually promised to give him to me. I kept my word, they broke their, and I am evil incarnate?"

We barely got off the lift when a group of soldiers tried to ambush us, try being the keyword. One use of force wave and they were all sent against a wall. They were knocked out before they fell to the floor.

"As I was saying the whole Jedi Code makes little sense. If they don't actually use their emotions then what keeps them motivated? I mean if I didn't care about anything living becomes a stale, miserable existence and I am more likely to kill myself than to help other people."

I never could understand that "It's impossible for me to know everything in creation, so, of course, I will be ignorant about quite a few things. So there is no ignorance?"

Vette was nodding her head as I kept knocking out one group of soldiers after another. "I mean come on there is no death? The galaxy would be standing room only if there was no death. Every planet would be picked clean, and everyone would never be able to eat anything. Old shoe leather would be a delicacy."

The other thing is why did these soldiers keep trying to ambush us, I would think that after a dozen other groups failed they would try something new.

We finally fought and killed a bunch of large droids and for once I was actually happy they actually did try something new. "I guess there is still hope for these guys. It only took me knocking out over sixty of them to figure it out."

I calmly walked over to the next segment of the Engineering Deck. Just as I was about to walk through the hatch violently shuts on my face preventing me from continuing. "First they don't keep their word, and now they are being rude."

I walked over and began knocking on the hatch. "Excuse me would you be so kind as to open this hatch."

The next thing I heard was not something I expected to hear. "No, we will not open the hatch, not by the hairs of our chinny chin chins." So now I had to replay a scene from the three little pigs! I was really angry now. This was humiliating, to say the least. Vette laughing was not helping the situation any.

Might as well play along, "I will huff and I will puff and I will blow this hatch down!"

I put both my hands towards the hatch and use force push to such an extreme the hatch came off the hallway and was sent flying towards the bulkhead on the other side of the room. It became stuck on the wall.

The soldiers saw me and promptly fainted.

I walked to where the was a Twi lek holding a lightsaber. I guessed she was the Jedi that I heard was aboard the ship. She might be able to tell me why did the Grand Master of her Order go back on her word.

"Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki Juggernaut of the Sith Empire. I hope you don't mind me coming this way but they didn't open the hatch even after I asked. You must be the Jedi your Grand Master told me about. I hope you don't mind answering a question."

Vette looked a little confused by the way the Jedi was reacting. "I do not have to answer any of your questions, you murderous villain. We shall put you and your evil ilk back to the darkness where you came from. The might of the Republic shall always triumph over the evil that is the Sith Empire."

I looked at Vette who couldn't believe what she was saying. I just smiled at Vette and looked at her and then at the Jedi and back at her again. "I guess someone really loves their propaganda. I guess this Jedi just decided not to obey the orders of her Grand Master because she would think that she would be doing something beneficial just for our Empire."

"It is absolutely nuts, but that is the only conclusion after hearing her basically repeat patriotic propaganda that justifies their aggression against our Empire by vilifying us."

"Look, miss coming to think of it I don't even know your name. Look, miss, we hear to take a criminal into custody and prevent the treaty for being destroyed by the actions of a traitor. I really don't want to hurt you, and I would prefer this to end up peacefully."

She just spat on the ground and glared at me. "What about all the troops you killed getting here? How is that a peaceful approach?"

I had no idea what she was talking about. "They were particularly rude, and so since they didn't let me through to get the criminal, that your Grand Master said I was just going to pick up, I decided they needed a nap. Every soldier I fought is alive, with a few bumps and bruises but otherwise alive."

"I even brought engineers as I promised to provide emergency repairs to this ship's systems. It was my way to thank your Grand Master in helping in the capture of a dangerous traitor, criminal and most importantly a fugitive from justice."

"I hardly think doing something that maintains the peace as doing something that anyone would call as an act of a villain. I can tell you that your Grand Master is not going to be happy when I tell her that you decided to disobey her."

She clearly didn't believe a word that I said, instead, she tried to attack me as soon as my back was turned. I evaded her attack and with a single hand thrust I punched her hand and she lost her grip on her lightsaber. I caught it before it fell to the ground.

"Now is that really called for? I am being quite friendly. In fact, I would think that I am probably the single most sociable Sith you have ever met. Now will you please stand down so that I might apprehend the criminal and when I have him in custody and you promise not to injure the engineers I brought with me. They can begin repairing this ship."

She tried desperately to take the lightsaber I took from her from my grasp. Her force pull didn't do much to that effect. If anything it made me question if the situation was going to be the source of a probable political incident.

" **The General shall provide vital intelligence to the Republic, the information we will use to crush your vile Empire once and for all. No, I will not let you take him!"**

This Jedi was so utterly convinced that her side was a bunch of saints and we were pure demonic that it was impossible for me to make her see reason. Knowing that spending any more time talking with her was a waste of time I decided to do something that normally I would not do, but it was necessary.

The next time she tried to strike me, I caught her fist and with a little effort I hit her three times to her gut. The intended effect was obvious as she fell unconscious on the floor.

"Come on Vette we got a traitor to capture. As soon as we make sure this girl is not a threat we can have the engineers do the repairs we promised. I always keep my word, Vette."


	7. Chapter 7

This a Naruto and Star Wars fanfiction only.

The General looked terrified to me as I walked towards him. Vette smiling like she was clearly was not having any positive effect on his mental state. I just walked calmly and looked at him over as I walked over to him.

I could see that he was actually breathing hard, and he looked like he was in great pain. Not even this stopped the large almost bald man from trying to reason with me, to let him go free.

"Did they tell you I was a General in the Imperial Navy? Did they bother at all to tell you who I was?"

I looked at him and smiled, "No, they didn't tell me that. Not that it matters anyways you are a criminal, you will have to stand trial for breaking an imperial law. Now before we go on, are feeling alright?"

He laughed and stopped grabbing his chest. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts even worse when I do. If you knew what they were going to do, you wouldn't be in such a hurry to restart the war. They plan to make missiles that darken suns, shields that envelop entire worlds, destroy civilizations."

"As for my injuries I was caught in one of the explosion, I am told it's not fatal, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Well, here I am with my gut full of blood, and cybernetics full of stolen secrets. Tell me Juggernaut what will happen to me?"

I made a hand sign and my hand began to glow green. I quickly ran my hand over his body, and in a matter of seconds he let out a sigh of relief. "I always keep my promises General. I am taking you into custody so that you face justice. People may change General, cultures may start and end, but war, war never changes."

With a single hand sign a dozen shadow clones appeared, they quickly transformed into what I came to call generic looking engineers and went off to repair the ship of any possible damage.

By the time I got to the shuttle, they ship looked like it had never been damaged. The republic soldiers and the Sith hating Jedi padawan were all treated. The clones also showed me several very interesting files they discovered. I immediately understood the entire defection, and why Kilran would prefer him back alive.

I went to the terminal and decided to have a word with the girl's Grand Master. "Satele, I apprehended the criminal and made repairs on the ship as promised. I, however, have to apologize I had to fight quite a few of your soldiers, and a padawan that disobeyed your order to let me take the General in custody."

She still looked as stoic as I saw her last, "So you broke your promise and did kill my people on the ship. I know I shouldn't be surprised, guess it was too much to hope for that you be the first Sith that keeps his word."

I got to admit that the thought did cross my mind, and I could have killed everything on the Brentaal Star without even blinking, but I always keep my word.

"Actually Satele, your soldiers just got a nasty bump on their heads, and I knocked out your padawan. They all made a complete recovery so in reality, I did keep my word. I wasn't the one that attacked first, they were. Check the ship's records if you are so sure, but I have to say, Grand Master, you really hurt my feelings."

As the communication ended Vette walked right next to me and with a theatrical bow, "And the award for best actor goes to." I guess she really is starting to rub off on me. I couldn't help laughing as she finished saying that.

"Come on Vette, we still have a bit of traveling to do to get to the imperial capital world. For some odd reason, I don't think it will be a place of peaceful weather, flowering fields, and adorable animals walking around."

She boarded the shuttle with me and nodded her head. "Yea, I don't expect many rainbows either. Why you say that she hurt your feelings. To me, it looked like you were giving her a guilt trip."

I sat down next to her, "Do you think that padawan really disobeyed the Grand Master of her Order? No, of course, she didn't. The files on the ship's main computer had a log of all communications. She was using the General as bait, somehow she knew who I was a son of, and planned this entire thing just to have leverage over my dad."

As we got through the port procedures I began to walk out and notice the lightning storms on the sky, if those spires we saw were any indication, those storms never ended.

As soon as we walked five paces, someone was waving at us and running to meet us. "Oh, you must be the apprentice my master Darth Baras was expecting. I am but a humble, servant who has dedicated his every breath to obeyed my master. Darth Baras has sent me with instructions, he had told me to inform you that you should take your time and enjoy this world."

Well, that made no sense to me, one the one side he tells me he is waiting for me, and on the other as soon as I get on the capital world he tells me to take a tour? Worse he sends me this brown noser to deliver this message.

"Ok, I will take a tour of this place and the city, do you have any nice places to see or are you going back to him and tell him you did a good job?"

Vette was laughing as she heard me say that last part.

"As for having a nice place, there is always the bar, the Mandalorian Enclave, and my personal favorite that spaceport right in the middle of the city, you meet so many fascinating people there. You might want to check out port 249. I think you will find something rather fun there."

So it turns out it was not a message about me taking a tour, but a message for me to go to that port. It just was a hidden meaning to the message after all. Honestly, this made me realize that I might as well fell right at home here. Any more cloak and dagger and I would be expecting to see ANBU running on rooftops.

As soon as we got done being praised for just breathing, I got the idea that there was a problem with the landing beacons. Something was turning the local animals ravenously hungry. I mean if they actually ate a Hutt, that is one hungry animal.

As soon as we started to go towards the landing beacon I looked at Vette, and she just smiled at me. "You know Vette, I am going to do something you would never expect a Sith to do. I was completely wrong about one thing, these vine cat cubs are adorable."

They mother looked at me ready to rip my face off, and I just smiled at her. "Ma'am your children are the cutest babies I ever was seen. I hope you and your family are very happy."

She just looked at me like I grew a second head, _'Actually, these beacons have made it very hard for my family. The noise they make could drive anyone nuts, I would really appreciate it if you could make them stop making that noise. They keep my babies up at night.'_

I never will understand why is it that I could understand her, or my good friend that was currently in my mind space. I just could understand her. "Well excuse me, for asking, but do you have any clues as to what is making that noise?"

She looked at the beacon and then at me, _"Actually I think it's coming from inside there, I saw this twitchy looking person had those twin tails on her head, and she was doing something to that part of the beacon, she called it a beacon. That is how I know what it's called after all."_

I smiled and thanked her for her help, I also told her that the beacon will be repaired shortly and she and her family would have nothing to worry about. That is when she licked my face, she said that this way the other vine cats will not attack me while I deal with the beacons, and the others would not want to come near me out of fear.

I slowly took the cover off and I found that indeed there was something attached to the landing beacon control, it was making a vibrating shrieking noise. I took it out, repaired the beacon and turned it back on. The whole repair took me less than a minute, Vette was just speechless.

I continued to do that to the other two beacons and each had the same device on it. I walked back to the officer who looked particularly happy that the beasts didn't devour me. I guess it would look bad in his report.

"So it turns out a Twi lek placed these things in the landing beacons. A very nice vine cat lady told me the sound these things make when near them drive anyone nuts. So it wasn't as much of hunger as it was actually just pent up anger. I would start looking where this thing came from and making sure the control boxes for the beacons are better secured."

The guy looked at me for a second like I was insane, guess understanding the speech of animals is actually rather useful. "Thank you for bringing the devices, we will send them to imperial intelligence as soon as possible, thank you, my lord, for helping us out."

I began walking towards the checkpoint and Vette was smiling at me in a particular way. "So you really understand animals, so tell me what is that Gundark growling about?"

I laughed as she said that, "She is not growling she is singing, do you know the song this little light of mine? That is what she is singing. She is doing a pretty good job of it. Oh, this little light of mine, I am going to make it shine, oh this little light of mine, I am going make it shine, gonna make it shine."

Vette looked at me and laughed as we continued walking towards the next checkpoint. "You're off key, and you messed up the lyrics. Good thing you are a Sith, cause you starve as a singer."

We were getting closer to the city when I see a rather troubled looking soldier by the road, he kept on muttering about spire and slaves. I decided to walk over to him and ask him what was troubling him.

As soon as I stood near him he got down on one knee. "My lord, I am desperate. There is a slave revolt on our capital world, and some of them have stolen components from one of the nearby lightning spires. Please, I beg you, my lord, you must get those components and re-install them in the spire."

"If that spire goes off, it will crater half of Kaas City. I came here to wait for reinforcements but they have not come. Please my, lord, these slaves killed off my own men, good, honest, patriotic men make the slaves pay for their crimes, I beg you."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Stand up soldier! You do not need to worry any longer. I shall repair that spire and those slaves will pay for their crimes."

I turned around and looked at Vette. "Vette if you don't want to do this, you can wait with the officer here." As I as saying this she began to shake her head. "Naruto where you go I follow, we are a team. You better remember what Nok one told me. Those that abandon missions are scum, but those that abandon team members are worse than scum."

A few dozen clones can wipe out a few dozen criminals and I had all the parts I needed to not only repair the spire but even make a few improvements to make it impossible for the idiots to ever try this again.

I mean what good would it do for me to repair it, and another bunch of idiots ransacks the thing again for parts, parts that they never use it seems.

I calmly walked towards the soldier and he was smiling like today was his birthday. "I see that you repaired the spire and that you made those rebels pay for killing my men. The city and my men thank you, my lord."

"Think nothing of it, I was just in the area. Who would just walk by and ignore something that could kill so many innocent people or not punish some thieving murderers?"

I turned to Vette and as I did my friend in the space Kurama used to live in laughed, she said that most other Sith would have demanded that he pay through the proverbial nose for that sort of help.

I was quick to remind her that I was not your typical Sith, other typical Sith would have killed her, instead of offering her peace and a place to live. _'I am well aware of that, and I do thank you for it. Just wondering something. Will you ever let me out of here?'_

I was shaking my head as I heard her say that. _'It's your home, not a jail. You could have come out any time you wanted. I just figured that you were too busy either enjoying the show or using my senses to smell new things.'_

"Naruto why so serious?" I looked at Vette and smiled as she said that. "I was just talking with a friend I met on Korriban. Now come on let's get to where we are going, the spaceport and the mysterious cargo. This ought to be fun."

Just as we step into the port I realize that this would also be the perfect place for an ambush. I made four shadow clones to cover all possible ambush points. I decided to walk up to the officer that were lowering a large slab of carbonite.

"Captain you really need to be more careful with your surroundings, had I been an enemy I could have easily killed you lot." The Captain turned around as gave me a look that told me he thought I was crazy.

He was not young by any means, he was I guess you would say middle-aged, many scars on his face, and it was obvious to me he was a combat veteran. "Ah, you must be the apprentice Darth Baras told us we would meet. There is nothing to worry about here, we are on the capital world. You couldn't find a more friendly territory than here."

I guess senility came a little early for the Captain, such a shame. "This thing you are carrying is Sith business, as such, there is no such a thing as friendly territory. Constant Vigilance is required, there is no room to get over confident, or do you want to tell Darth Baras you lost your cargo because you fail?"

He now looked absolutely enraged as I told him this, and I did it for his benefit too. "My lord, that brand of paranoia might work for Darth Baras, but this crew has done much tougher missions for him."

As expected I knew there was going to be an ambush. "You lot drop your weapons, and move away from the stiff. My client wants that slab of carbonite."

I looked at the Captain who had a worried look on his face, "See what happens, I told you Constant Vigilance for a reason. Just wait for a moment and you and your men take that thing out of here and deliver it!"

Just as I said that another ambush group showed up, this one was led by a rather grotesque looking alien, and he didn't seem that smart to me. "I knew you be here Sleshka, I will get the stone man and it will be like killing a bird with two rocks."

I walked up to Sleshka, "Hey, do you two know each other?"

"To know Twobar is to hate Twobar, as you can probably tell Sith, he is not the smartest person or working with a full pazak deck if you know what I mean."

This got the ugly brute really angry, it would have been quite the scene except I decided to put an end to it. I gave the signal and my for shadow clones began to work. One took out a hidden sniper and took his rifle and killed the two men standing next to Twobar.

Another took the men Sleshka had and crushed their skulls with a little force power, the last two took out Twobar, and after everything was done I was fighting Sleshka. The idiot was shooting his blaster at me, and I kept deflecting the shots with my lightsaber. This fight was really boring.

"So before I carve you up, who hired you to steal my master's property? And why?"

Sleshka looked at me and spit on the ground. "I didn't ask and didn't expect you to set up a counter-ambush on us. Guess my employer had the wrong impression about you. When I tell her you are dead, she will be very sad."

That is when I realized something, this man who I came to know as Sleshka looked an awful lot like that Jedi Grand Master I met via holo. That is when I realized who this person was, "Theron Shan, I should have known it was you. Pretending to be a smuggler I see. Look Theron go tell your mom, that I am keeping this idiot and if she knows what is good for you. She will not send her kid after me."

He laughed, "Why should I even listen to what you say?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Cause I just saved your life, Haven't you figured it out? I could have easily killed you by now. Instead, I just saved your life and kept you busy those imps already left and delivered their cargo. Be sure to tell your mom, that she now owes me two boons."

He didn't look too happy but I knew he realized I was telling the truth, "That man is a SIS agent and a friend of mine. If you truly are honorable try to make his end not as painful and I will owe you a boon myself. See you around, Naruto."

He turned his optic camouflage and left the area, "You know Vette is it just me? Or does it seem like we meet the most interesting people these days."

She laughed as I told her that, "We sure not getting bored, come on let's meet the Darth and maybe get a nice drink at that bar, yeah?"


	8. Chapter 8

This a Naruto and Star Wars fan fiction only.

As I walked through the halls of the Dark Sanctum, I could only think of one thing. I had seen funeral homes that were more cheerful than this place, the air seemed to drop several degrees in temperature and the lighting made shadows that looked almost menacing if not outright cause nightmares to those unaware.

As I walked I found Darth Baras working on freeing the man from the carbonite. "Ah, apprentice nice for you to secure this precious piece, I told my servant that you might find the port interesting, but I must confess not even I thought that you would end up saving my prize possession."

I crossed my arms and waited to hear what he had to say about the supposed Republic spy. "As you can tell this thing is a Republic spy, one that was investigating one of my operatives, one of my invisibles. This could very well undo my entire spy network and undermine imperial security."

"I am sending you to deal with a situation at a local construction site, there has been a slave rebellion, no doubt you seen signs of this on your walk towards the city. One of my servants will give you the details, come on hurry, no time to lose."

I looked at Vette who just smiled and followed me. "So much for getting that drink, I guess I should have expected this, no rest for the wicked as the saying goes, yeah?"

As I walked outside towards the shuttle port, I smiled at Vette and as she got inside the vehicle I smiled at my particularly nasty little plan.

As we began to walk towards the bar I made a single hand sign and a hundred shadow clones appeared and left in a puff of smoke. "So let's get that drink. The clones can take care of something as menial as a slave rebellion. This is not even a challenge for me."

As we walked up to the bar I looked at the bartender, a twi'lek with rather pink hue to her skin. "So what can I get you two?" I smiled and I looked at my companion as she sat down.

"Two glasses of Alderaanian whiskey, no ice for mine." She got a pair of glasses and served out order. Vette looked at me and just had to ask why no ice, I told her it diluted the drink.

After a few glasses I got the memories of the clones, glad I didn't have to take care of that. It turns out my supposed Master, Darth Baras was the real reason for that uprising. My clones managed to convince the slaves to give up, but they did in fact killed a few hundred who were indeed loyal to Baras.

I had enough evidence to blackmail him into oblivion, but I would be just like him if I did that. I got up and decided to see if he had any luck with his work with the man frozen in that rock slab.

Vette was smiling and it was clear she was a little tipsy, but then again she always was in a good mood. Something I wish I could say I was too.

As we walk back we saw the man was free from his stone prison and was strapped into an interrogation rack, never liked those things myself. I often believed that if you torture a man enough he would tell you anything you want to hear just to avoid the pain, this information was often not as accurate or useful as I would like.

I still had the abilities my eyes gave me, and I could easily use one of them to read the person's mind like it was an open book, but why would I do something that would alert Baras about what I could do. Father often told me, Never trust your master, and Never trust your apprentice. Always be aware of your surroundings.

"Apprentice I heard from my operative that the situation in the construction site has been handled, as you can see I am still having trouble getting the information I need from this Republic wretch. I need you to go and see my other apprentice and deal with an upstart that goes by the name of Grathan."

I could complain about me not being his only apprentice, but why waste my breath or time. I decided to walk out the room and decided to go towards the meeting point with my fellow apprentice.

I made it to the meeting place in record time, and none of the guards were even aware. I specially liked the fact that the idiot that was supposedly my senior was also unaware that I was there.

I decided to clear my throat and this made him jump up in the air a few feet in the air. "Oh, there is no need to be so shocked, I mean if I wanted you dead you would be. Now tell me what's the plan?"

The man was black, with red bloodshot eyes and a few scars on his face. "So our master actually sent me an assassin that knows stealth, that is surprising. I was expecting you to be a mindless brute from the body count you have racked up till now."

I glared at him and crossed my arms across my chest. "I am not here to socialize, we got work to do and we better get to it. I will ask you again, What does Darth Baras want us to do here?"

He was not amused as I said that, "Darth Baras wants us to show Lord Grathan that he is not as untouchable as he thinks. I been working for the last three years to find everything about him, and I found he has a son."

Three years to find that he actually has a son, the man is married for crying out loud, of course he has a son, the whole maintaining the bloodline thing would make it a priority to do so. "Three years and you only found out he had a kid, maybe I should wait a couple more years and you will find out his shoe size."

That struck a nerve, he was glaring at me like something he would very much like to squash like a bug. "Very funny, he doesn't wear shoes he wears boots smart mouth. You will have your hand full, you need to destroy the security controls and hack into his son's private chambers, or if you are as dumb as you sound I think you will find sticking your lightsaber into the data port actually works too."

I had enough of this idiot, and more importantly I knew what I had to do. As I walked out I looked at Vette still looking at the guy. "Hey, Vette we are on the clock, come on you can stare at your crush later."

She turned around and looked rather upset as she began following me, "I don't have a crush on him. I just happen to like that attitude of his. So what do you intend to do?"

As we got done blasting the supposed security with their own blasters, I looked at the control panel. This was going to be ashore if I couldn't make shadow clones that is. Five shadow clones and all the security controls were breached and completely under my control.

"I intend to make Lord Grathan so grateful with me, that he will owe me for the rest of his life. The way this has happened doesn't add up. He was a loyal Sith Lord, but suddenly he began to do things that made him look like a traitor. It's almost like someone wants him to be thought of as a traitor so he was executed."

I walked into the private chambers and I saw my supposed target was not alone. I could only figure that the kid liked his women on the mature side, I mean she was not wearing something that left much of anything to the imagination, and I wish she did cover up.

"Actually I been trying to get my husband killed for years, but he was able to stop me or at least he was until after that tragic accident he had. Mind telling me why did you invade my home and my son's private chambers."

I looked at Vette and then looked at her before I answered that question. I began shaking my head and realized that by comparison I had the single most beautiful member of her species and I didn't realize it. "I was sent to kill your son, to make your husband aware of his vulnerability. Seeing that it was in fact all an act to get him killed I am beginning to question the need to do that."

"It would appear Lord Grathan is actually still very loyal to the Emperor, and is a member of the Dark Council doing research for the betterment of all Imperial citizens. In contrast to some other Sith Lords he is a saint. So instead of wasting time and I am a very busy person, why don't you tell me what your offer is?"

She looked at me and she decided to unbutton a few more buttons and reveal a lot more of her cleavage, again I really wish she didn't do that and I was happy I didn't have lunch yet.

"You are a capable assassin, you were able to enter into my son's private chambers without being detected and that is by far no small feat. I have with me the security codes to my husbands own chambers. Why kill his son when you can go after his father instead? He has to wear that helmet every second of the day or else he will not be able to breath."

I decided to interrupt and look at her, "Which you cause by causing the accident in one of your attempts to kill him, am I right?"

She smiled and laughed as she finished hearing what I said, "Indeed not only a capable assassin but smart to boot. No one has ever been able to figure out that I caused that accident, you kill my husband and bring me his helmet. It's a masked helmet so my son can wear it and pretend to be him. You would have a loyal ally if you do this for us, and maybe some pleasurable company from time to time."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing, a few years ago she must have had the sort of seduction skills that put a high prices whore to shame if she managed to get her husband to marry her, and even trust her as much as she did. Good thing I turned on the camera in the security console and was recording this entire thing.

"And miraculously the previous traitorous has a change of heart and returns to being a loyal member of the Council, thanks to the advice and counsel of his loving wife. He gives the Dark Council most of his research as an apology for any misunderstanding and proof of his loyalty, is that about right?"

She smiled and she looked at Vette like she was an insect that she wished was dead. "Indeed, like I said you are smarter than most to figure my plans so easily. Do this and this could be the beginning of a beautiful, and pleasurable friendship."

I had enough of being in the presence of this person, I took the codes from the desk and decided to walk out. Vette was not happy as she often was, till she began to see that I copied a file from the security console and placed it in one of my portable memory storage devices.

It is simply amazing how much you can modify a lightsaber, mine had a small memory drive in the hilt just for these sort of situations. "What do you plan to do? Don't tell me you are going to go along that sick bitch's plan!"

I looked at her and smiled, "Nothing has changed Vette, if she was so willing to betray her husband, father of her son, or should I say father of her current lover, then she would betray me and the Council in a heartbeat. That of course would depend, if she actually has a heart."

I rode the elevator to the bottom floor and walked towards the Lord's private chambers. I could input the codes had the door not been open, and as I walked near it. "Naruto, come inside. No need for protocol and those obsolete security entry codes my wife gave you."

I walked in and I saw something that I didn't expect. Here was Lord Grathan and he was very much not wearing his helmet, sitting on a chair by a table drinking some ale. "My wife believes me so easy to fool, You do not become a Sith Lord when you are so easily fooled. Come right in, you can give me that file you want and we can watch it together while drinking some of this ale."

I walked into his chambers the door closed and I did hand him the file, he downloded it off my lightsaber and handed it back to me. "Nice to see that you made proper use of the space in a lightsaber, I have one in mine as well."

"As for the mask I simply pretended that this was necessary. I simply couldn't stand kissing my wife anymore. You think she has been sleeping with my son, and she has not started doing so recently. She has been sleeping with him since he turned sixteen. Now with this file I can prove my innocence. She and her spawn will be dealt with accordingly."

He took something from a nearby desk and as he placed the file the video began to play on the big screen on the wall. "Don't worry, make yourself comfortable. The ale is from one of the best houses in Alderaan."

I decided to take him up on his offer and served him, myself and Vette a nice glass. I looked at the label and couldn't help but to laugh, "You are right about the ale, nobody makes ale like House Organa. Too bad they seem to be so close to the Republic."

I placed the three glasses on the table, we sat near each other as the video began to play and he apparently set it to repeat. "Indeed, it will be a major loss. As for you I imagine Lord Baras wanted to show me how vulnerable I really was. Thanks to you two of those vulnerabilities will be dealt with, and I can deal with that idiot apprentice of mine. Don't look so surprised Naruto. You don't spend three years with a person without getting to know each other."


	9. Chapter 9

This a Naruto and Star Wars fan fiction only.

As we walked back to Bara's chambers I looked at Vette and Vette for some odd reason looked a little bit frightened. Granted we were not exactly headed towards the happiest and friendliest place in the building we were walking in, but still, I would never let anything bad happen to her if I can help it.

Just as we walked in I saw Baras look quite frustrated from the way the way he was standing, he let out a growl that would make even a Rancor feel afraid, **"DAMN, WHY CAN'T I BREAK HIM!"** Vette looked at me and then looked at Baras for a few times.

"Ok, now I am officially scared." I guess I can understand what she was feeling, I tried my best to change her mood with a little friendly banter.

"Is there a problem?" I honestly was being thoughtful to my master, it's was the only proper thing I could think off in this situation.

He slowly turned around and I could feel him glaring at me behind his masked helm. "Who would ask such a stupid question! Anyone can see we definitely have a problem here. Some unknown power is shielding this man's mind. It only serves to prove to me that someone is trying to expose my intelligence network."

"Apprentice I didn't want to use this plan, but with unknown power protecting this Republic scum's mind, there is no alternative. I heard once that the Emperor once had a device that could siphon the minds he used the device on, there is nothing this device could not extract and no way to resist it. Last I read, the device was called the Ravisher, it is believed it was entombed with his enemies in the dark temple."

So how I didn't like where this was going, I heard stories about the supposedly haunted Dark Temple from my dad, it was never a good idea to go anywhere near the place. If this planet is considered a place of the dark side, the temple is one of the reason it was so.

"Apprentice you and you servant shall go into the Dark Temple, and retrieve the Ravisher for me. Only then we will know what this Republic wretch is doing and what he knows. Some would say that I am sending to almost certain death, but I, on the other hand, have faith in your abilities and I do believe you have some moderate chances of success."

My clones managed to get through the side jobs rather quickly, even I had to admit I found the idea that someone suspected Grathan of being the one sending the information to another sith to help her invasion of the capital world to be funny beyond words.

I got the memories of the clones, and they showed me they pretty much obtained undeniable that Grathan's own wife was the one selling information to help in the invasion, the sith launching the invasion had no plans of taking over the planet for herself, she was doing it for Grathan's wife all along.

The deal was if she became Empress, then she would name her the first and most powerful member of a new Dark Council, basically gaining immense political and military power, also ending her exile.

I couldn't agree with the image of the long dead sith more, the notion of a light sith would cause a panic with all the other sith, but even I had to admit that his words held much truth and much for me to contemplate and learn.

The Ravisher was placed in a stone chest, but with these many people looting the Dark Temple it was no surprise to me that the device had been broken into pieces, more than likely happened when they were fighting to gain possession of it. I found the main piece, but that still means that I would have to fight the demented and possessed people inside the Temple.

I often thought the Dark Temple was called that because it was a temple made to be the tomb of Sith that had rebelled against the Emperor, who of course had them all executed. As I fought against the insane possessed people, I came to understand the real reason why this place was called the Dark Temple.

The place was cold, it looked like every bit of warmth or heat just died the second you stepped into the place, the walls looked like they were bleeding, and the place was not empty, it was full of the spirits of the people that died there. They called it a Temple, but it felt to me more like a massive Tomb, and the spirits had no rest.

Vette and I kept fighting them and the more we fought the more we realized that these men and women had no control of their own bodies, or had any desire to live. They fought with total abandonment, and with no regard to their own health or survival.

"Naruto, if things go bad. Please promise me that you will not leave me here. I often heard some off world people speak of a place in their faith called hell, after seeing this place I think I found something that is very close to what they described."

I looked at her and placed my hand on her shoulder, "You never have to worry about me abandoning you Vette, we are family after all. What kind of a brother would I be if I abandon my sweet little sister?"

That made her punch me on the side and I couldn't help but laugh. "See, now you don't have to worry about the scary temple now do you?"

As we fought the many possessed people, and my clones took care of the many side missions, we came upon the place where the Ravager was entombed, the only thing the device has been mishandled, and it was broken. Several large pieces were what looks like torn off, it could only mean one of two things, either there was a fight that causes this to happen or they intentionally divided it.

As we fought more possessed and demented people the pieces began to surface, it seems there was a fight and the fight did cause the damage, but then several of these demented people picked up the nearest piece and ran away from the location of the fight.

All five pieces were retrieved by Vette and myself, they were built to last. The reason I know is that they were not damaged too badly by the fumbling hands of the insane people inside the temple, and they were not damaged by our fights against those that had the pieces.

We walked back to the place where the main piece was and I arranged them all in a circle around me. Vette was kind to actually watch my back as I sat down on the ground and meditated about how to repair the device. I often did this when I was having a particularly hard time, I always felt like the Force would help me where I could not figure on my own.

I finally opened my eyes and the device was restored, "I don't know how to describe it Naruto. As soon as you closed your eyes the pieces began to float, and then they began to reassemble themselves with the main piece. It was the freakiest and most amazing thing I ever saw."

With the device complete we began to walk out of the room, that is when an officer or should I say a person who use to be an Imperial Officer was blocking our path. "That device was made by my worst enemy, it belongs to me. I shall use it and grow strong, and once I am strong enough I shall have my revenge! NOW GIVE ME THE RAVAGER OR DIE!"

I looked at him and after everything I went through to get the pieces, risking Vette and my life to gather the pieces, repairing it, and after all this work a possessed idiot or should I say the idiot possessing this Officer thinks that he can intimidate me into giving him the device we went through all this to get, and he didn't have to do as much as lift a finger.

"I normally would tell you that you don't stand a chance, that your threats are meaningless, and that if you attack me I will kill you, but I know the truth. You are the spirit of one of the people the Emperor killed long ago, and you as using this man as your puppet."

I used the Force to help me speed up my movements, and I was right next to him with my hand on his head before my foe even knew what was going to happen. I used again the Force and sent it straight into the mind of this person, I entered his mind, and together we fought the spirit.

The Spirit left the body of the man and took off screaming in what I would think is agony. "My Lord, you have helped me retake my body and my freedom. Due to that things abusive control of my body I shall not live long, but I thank you for allowing me to die free."

My hands began to glow green, "No Officer, you are not going to die today. We didn't fight that spirit to simply quit." As my hand touched it, the green light spread over his body and sure enough, every injury began to heal.

As we left the place the Officer was more than a little thankful, and in fact gave Vette a better set of armor and a better blaster. In truth, he offered to give me a crystal for my lightsaber but I asked him instead to help Vette.

As we boarded the speeder she looked at me with a smile, "You know most Sith would simply kill the man, and be done with it. You instead Naruto helped him get rid of the spirit possessing him and then healed his body. Most people think Sith are the embodiment of evil, they wouldn't say that if they saw you."

I helped her get off the speeder as soon as we reached the Sanctum landing platform. I looked at the thing I helped restore and somehow I know this thing when used on someone will hurt like nothing I could ever put into words.

"You know Vette, I really hope Darth Baras listens to my advice, I really do. I get the feeling that guy is going to be begging for a quick death as soon as this thing is placed on his head and it activated."

Vette looked at it and then she looked at me, "We just came from a giant tomb with deranged, possessed and insane people, you would think that it would not surprise us that you are right after seeing where this thing was stored."

As soon as we walked into the room where the poor, soon to be tortured to death victim was strapped to the interrogation table, just like when we left for the temple. He did look like Baras actually continued to beat him up even after we left to go to the Dark Temple.

"Apprentice you made it back safe and sound, you even managed to keep that slave safe. I assume you were successful in retrieving the Ravager? Come on, give it here, we don't have much time." Baras took the device right from my hands and placed it on the poor guy's head.

The device turned on, but before it strapped itself on his forehead and the man screamed from the pain he must have felt. "Now Republic Dog, tell me! Who is responsible for trying to destroy my spy network. TALK YOU MISERABLE WORM!"

I was not liking where this was going, "Master, maybe he would be a lot more willing to cooperate if you reduce the pain. He is not going to last long if you keep torturing him like he is, I mean the man looked like he was ready to die and that was before you placed that monstrosity on him."

He looked at me and I could tell he was glaring, "The device becomes less effective if we do that, the device uses the pain it causes to extract the information we need. Although I am certain that he would appreciate your intentions if he had any ability to actually do so."

"The one responsible is Jedi Master Nomen Karr, and he discovered the spy thanks to his padawan who can see the nature of people just by looking at them, she was found in Alderaan, he has sent agents to Balmora, and Nar Shadda. That is all I know, please make the pain stop, please make it stop hurting."

I took the device off him before the thing could finish him, "Master we know where to start looking, there is no need to kill him. We can instead use him as a bargaining chip to get the Republic to exchange this man for someone much more useful."

Darth Baras looked at me and began laughing, "I would expect no less from you apprentice, you are right. We can use him to get the Republic to releasing someone in exchange, this is much more useful than simply having the Ravager finish him. You deserve a gift for such wonderful service."

He walked over to a shelf and took out a piece of paper from one of his books, "As I said you should be rewarded, and it appears my surprise gift is ready. I knew you would succeed so in anticipation of this I had a special ship be prepared for you. It is awaiting you in the city starport, I know that now that you have your own means of travel you will not fail me."

"As much as I would like to send you to Alderaan, we must first secure my spy network on Balmora and Nar Shadda. I shall explain everything that you must do once your ship is in orbit. Remember Naruto don't hold back in this task the safety of the Empire depend on it."

As we walked towards the hangar I had to admit the ship looked pretty impressive, "Well Vette what do you think? This is a pretty nice ship isn't it?" Vette smiled as we walked into the ship.

"I got to admit this ship is very nice Naruto, but why did you ask for my opinion?" I could not help but to laugh as she said that, "Why I asked about your opinion, this is going to be our home for the time being, I do have another home but I simply don't have time to show you my estate. I told you, you are like a sister to me, what kind of brother ignores his sister? So how about it sis? Ready to get started on this wild goose chase?"


	10. Chapter 10

This a Naruto and Star Wars fanfiction only.

The ship was by far the single most easy thing I ever used, I just set the destination and the ship would pretty much take us there with no more input needed. The bed in my quarters could use a few touches, I know this ship was built for convenience and utility in mind, so I guess it was too much for me to expect it to be comfortable.

The first planet we were supposed to go was a war torn world, in truth it should be at all. The Republic pretty much gave this planet to the Empire with a pink bow and everything, guess they actually didn't bother asking the people that lived on the planet for their opinion on the matter. Father often told me that the place was under constant disruption caused by a resistance movement.

I often told him that this so called resistance was none other than the Republic trying to be a thorn on the side of the Empire, I know this had to be the reason they managed to continue to fight against the now established planetary government. Without the weapons, armor and supplies they must receive from the Republic, they would all end up dead within a standard month, a year at most.

As the ship came to be in standard orbit I heard a noise that pretty much told me Baras wanted to tell me something. Vette was already there and was looking at me as I walked towards the holographic terminal.

As soon as I walked near it the display came on and the full body image of Baras appeared before us, "Good to know you reached the planet Apprentice, this planet is named Balmora, it was surrendered to the Empire as a one of the concessions that was made during the signing of the treaty. That however is irrelevant to your task."

"I am sending you to that world to find and eliminate a member of my spy network, with Nomen Kar so close to finding the identity of my agents I must eliminate those agents that are the most vulnerable to being exposed. My spy is an officer in the Republic military, he has served me rather well over the years."

I looked at Baras and I looked at Vette, "If this man is such an asset Master, why don't you simply recall him. It would seem like such a waste of a loyal subordinate. I think that this spy could be even be deployed again with some facial reconstruction after the threat is dealt with."

Baras began to nod his head, "I indeed would prefer if he could be saved, he has been a most efficient agent, and as you mention it would seem a waste. I however must tell you that the risk he possess to my spy network as a whole far outweights his one value as an asset, should we recall him this would serve as an affirmation that my spy network actually exists. He must be eliminated, and his supposed ties with the Republic be plain to see."

"I didn't send you on a rescue mission Apprentice, I sent you as the enforcer of my will. I have sent word to one of my staff to help you in your task, he is an officer down in Sobrik by the name of Malavai Quinn. He is an efficient officer that should not give you any problems. I would highly suggest that you keep your intentions on that planet a secret."

In other words he is telling me to keep my mouth shut unless it is vital to my mission on the planet. "Very well Master, I shall take care of this matter as quickly and efficiently as I am able." I saw the communication turn off and I looked at Vette.

"See Naruto this is why I don't trust Sith, no offense intended, they dispose of people once they are no longer useful. Like we are just a thing to be used and thrown away after they got done with it."

I smiled at Vette, "That is what Darth Baras wants, that doesn't mean that it's what I will do. I don't treat people as disposable commodities, never have, never will. An officer of his caliber is experienced and knowledgeable about the Republic Military and their way of thinking. If we eventually go to war with the Republic such a person would be invaluable, Baras simply doesn't see that."

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, "Instead I will have him work for me, I will try to convince him of going to my estate. Nobody will be able to know he is even there. I will have him work on strategies in order to either defend the Empire or prepare us for outright war."

She relaxed a little and began nodding her head, "So we are discussing this so that this Quinn person doesn't know? Are you being a little paranoid Naruto."

I began to walk towards the entry hatch and I heard her follow, "It's not paranoia if the concern is justified Vette, we don't know if this Quinn person will be loyal to us, or still be loyal only to Baras. My father once told me an old Sith saying, be ware of your master, be ware of apprentice, never take a situation for granted."

As we got off the ship and walked through the hangar I could tell she was looking at me, "And where does that leave me?" Without looking I decided to stop and answer her question. "You are my precious sister, why would I need to worry about your loyalties."

I walked over to the place Malavai Quinn was supposed to but a man stopped me by jumping up and down and trying to get my attention. "Hey, my lord or sir, honestly I don't know how to talk to you imperials. Look you appear to be important with the Empire, maybe you can get me in touch with the people in charge."

I couldn't help but to laugh, "I just got to this planet and already I meet a person who is begging to be carted off and imprisoned, is everyone on this planet crazy or just you?" He immediately began to shake his head, I guess that was not his intentions after all.

"Look I don't want to be arrested, but I got connections. I know where the resistance is, what they have and what they are going to hit. The resistance is dead and I am smart enough to want to come out of this with my head. You can put me in touch with the right people, and they might even give you a finders fee."

Darn it, more requests for aid, I guess this is going to be something on every single planet I go to. I told him I would take care of it. Since I am wearing a helmet they will not be able to tell several copies of me are actually going to do the actual side jobs. I went to a nearby empty warehouse and with a single hand sign twelve shadow clones appeared and took off.

With this many shadow clones they will take care off the side jobs allowing us to concentrate on the supposed Republic officer. We walked towards the place where our contact was and the first thing I see this man do is berate an imperial soldier for being inefficient.

"Well at least we know the sort of person we will be working with, he couldn't be a bigger stick in the mud even if he tried." I had to laugh as Vette mentioned that. I was not about to say it but I secretly agree with her.

"I am not a stick in the mud, I happen to prefer efficiency and adherence to Imperial Military Regulations, now mind telling me why are you two stepping in here? I do believe I shall begin the introductions, I am Lieutenant Malavi Quinn and I will ask again who are you two?"

I took off my helmet and looked at him, "I am the Apprentice of Darth Baras, Naruto Uzumaki, and the young woman who called you a stick in the mud is my spunky surrogate sister Vette. Now I been sent to deal with a matter by order of my Master. I was told you would be the officer who will aid us in this sensitive task."

He immediately stood at attention and nodded his head. "Yes, my lord, I was told to contact Darth Baras the second you came to my office. I been told that you are hunting a danger to his spy network. You may contact Darth Baras from my own quarters, you will have privacy to discuss sensitive matters there my lord, now if you will excuse me I need to speak with some men who failed to preform their duties."

As soon as we stepped into the room and locked it the image of Baras appeared on the Holographic terminal. "I see you met Quinn, you might find him a bit rigid but other than that he is a fine officer. You are hunting one of my spies that has served me well for several years giving me information as he worked undercover as a Republic Officer."

I looked at Baras and I knew that I was not going to like this assignment one bit. "Master if he is such a valuable spy, why not fake his death, extract him, and with a little facial reconstruction surgery he would be useful in other ways."

Baras looked at me and began shaking his head, "A tempting solution but no, we can't risk having my spy network revealed. Should he be eliminated and the body found out that it was a fake then they will look for the real body and thus expose my spy network. He is a valuable operative but no operative is worth the expose and risk to my entire spy network."

He looked at Vette and then at me before he continued, "You must remember your lessons from the Academy my Apprentice, once a resource is no longer useful or the value of keeping it becomes to high, it must be eliminated to prevent future impediments to future plans."

"Do not tell Quinn more than it is necessary for the completion of your task on Balmorra, he is loyal but the more sensitive information he knows the higher chances that we might have to eliminate him. I await your report once the task is complete, don't disappoint me Apprentice."

Suddenly I realized something, if knowing too much sensitive information could cause Baras to actually consider Quinn's elimination a necessity, well that didn't exactly make me feel that comfortable. I would pretty much know even more than he did if he is my Master. That would mean that at some point Darth Baras would consider my elimination to be necessary too.

I guess it really comes down to what Father warned me about. It is an old Sith saying that for a long time I felt was just a paranoid saying, but now that I am in my current situation I realized it was actually pretty damn good advice.

The old saying goes, Be ware of your Master, Be ware of your Student, Never take a situation for granted, and you shall live a long and prosperous life. I often did think it was paranoid that you could not trust either your Master or your Student, then again that was before I became the Apprentice of Darth Baras.

I better be more prepared for the eventual time when Darth Baras betrays me. I had decided to save the spy because he would be a good asset to have in the eventual war with the Galactic Republic. Now I am certain that if he knows so much sensitive information about Darth Baras and his operations he would also be an asset to my eventual plot to deal with Baras.

If my so-called Master decides to betray the Empire, I must be ready to remove him from any sort of power position that could allow him to do too much harm to the Empire or it's citizens.

"Vette we better check with Quinn, maybe he has a good idea on how to track down that Republic Officer that has been giving my Master such a hard time." Vette for one didn't look to happy that I was accepting to work with him.

As we stepped outside I saw her look around before she turned around and looked at me, "Alright maybe you are right, he has been on this planet longer than us, but for the record Naruto I am still against working with Captain Control Freak."

That is when I heard someone clear their throat and Vette jumped a few feet up in the air just from the surprise. "Actually I prefer if you called me Lieutenant Control Freak, I am not a Captain after all. As for the Republic Officer that is causing your Master trouble I think we can locate him rather easily if we placed a few sensors in the local communications hub."

I looked at Quinn and couldn't help but to nod my head, "Well that would allow us to tap the communication signals that the Republic is using to hack our communications. A sort of Counter Hacking operation, I do wish my education had a bit more in counter intelligence techniques, but sadly I only studied enough to be qualified to the rank of Watcher."

"Father was certainly upset enough that when I told him I would apply to Imperial Intelligence he sent me to Korriban a lot sooner than I had planned. Just give me the devices and I will make sure to install them Quinn. I will call you on my portable holographic communicator once the devices are installed. I would also suggest to keep aware of the space port scheduled departures and arrivals. The Jedi might want to help extract this Officer if they feel we are close to capturing him or her."

Quinn smiled at my suggestion and for some reason I had a feeling that I just been tested and I passed the test. "Very well my Lord I shall keep an eye on departures and arrivals. I agree with you if this Officer is skilled enough to cause trouble to a Dark Council member, then this Republican may be indeed valuable enough to send a Jedi to help his safe extraction from an Imperial planet."

The actual place was rather an easy walk to get to, the only thing was I had to destroy a whole bunch of droids on my way there, and I don't know why but it made me feel a little bad destroying all those droids, I mean my shadow clones pretty much destroyed a bunch of them during their missions in the factory, I know since I got the memories of the missions when they were done doing the side jobs.

I guess I never really got over the droid that was my good friend back when I was studying back home. I made that droid as a test of one of the subjects I had taken an interest on. She was a good friend to me, a little on the mischievous side and she sure loved to play pranks on dad and the people in our home.

"Something the matter Naruto? You seem to have gotten a lot quiet on our way here. You didn't even talk when you were destroying those droids that were on our way to this place?" I looked at Vette and could not help but to feel rather touched that she actually noticed I was having something that concerned me.

"Well Vette it's just that some of the droids here reminded me of a droid I once made. I have to admit, that droid became a rather good friend of mine, but she suddenly disappeared from my family home on day, after destroying so many of these droids it made me remember her for some reason."

Vette began to laugh and make jokes about me having a childhood crush on a machine. I guess when she said it, it did sound rather silly, but I could never deny it. That droid really was a good friend to me and when she disappeared I really did miss her, so much so that I never tried to make another droid again.

"So your friend the droid was she a regular astromech or was she a protocol droid model? What did you assign for her serial number?" I had to admit this was making my job of installing all these listening and sensor devices rather difficult with Vette asking me this sort of questions, then again I did tell her I did think of her as my little sister, so her giving me some trouble is to be expected.

As soon as the last sensor was installed, I looked at Vette and she still wanted to know the answer to her question. I decided to better tell her or else she was going to continue asking till I answer her questions. "It was a protocol droid type of a model, a little closer to the old HK series to be sure since she had optical camouflage as one of her circuits. As what she was called I was also learning about astrology when I built her so I ended up calling her by an old zodiac sign, now that I think about it, I wonder how my old friend Scorpio is doing these days."


	11. Chapter 11

This a Naruto and Star Wars fan fiction only.

"Now we only need to wait to hear the good news from Quinn. You know Vette talking about my old pal made me curious about that factory that is surrounded by the supposed killer droids. Maybe we could even build ourselves some extra help. It's just the two of us, we could always use another person to give us a hand."

Vette seemed to actually like that idea, she was smiling all the way till we reached the exit. "Don't we already have a droid on your ship Naruto?" I couldn't believe this was what was making a smile like that. Honestly, I asked that droid everything he was good for, and let's just say I want to keep it as far away from anything combat related as I can.

The last thing I need is to be accused of unleashing that thing into the galaxy. "That droid is our ship's support crew Vette, he is in charge of maintenance, cooking, cleaning, and taking care of our noncombat related errands. What I need is a hunter droid more than a butler. Something that has precision on eliminating assigned targets, ruthless efficiency in handling both weapon and surroundings, something that if it is with us, we never need to even be worried about a stupid ambush ever again, more efficient than a super computer, and more loyal than your most trusty pet."

This made her stop and look at me, "You actually had a pet? Sorry Naruto but I can't just picture owning a pet, what kind of pet did you own when you were growing up?"

I looked at her with a smile, "Of course I had a pet, I called her Tootie, I was very happy growing up and playing with my pet Tuk'ata. The sweetest pet you ever met, honestly she kept me safe when dad had to go to those emergency meetings of the Dark Council."

She looked at me with a confused look on her face, "Wait are we talking about the same sort of animal that nearly wanted to maul you on Korriban? You know vicious spiked, long-fanged monster that animal?"

I remember my loyal pet and for some odd reason, a tear came down the side of my face, "Yea, she died after a few people tried to kill me when dad was in a long meeting with the Dark Council. I think I built Scorpio right after that."

"The last time I saw Scorpio she blocked an attack from a weird laser, she just banished and the blasted weapon turned into dust. Come on Vette, let's see what that droid factory looks like. I began walking towards it and began sending one blast of lightning towards the droids that clearly were not there to welcome us.

As we walked towards the building I couldn't help but think the building has seen better days, as we entered we met a rather strange sight, an Imperial soldier on the ground trying his best to stop the bleeding from his injury.

One hand sign and a quick use of a healing Jutsu the man's condition was stable. "Finally some backup, I was afraid that I would die before I got the chance to complete my mission." Either he had not recovered enough to clear his eyesight, or he got hit somewhere other than his knee.

"Is that any way to greet a Sith? Honestly, Naruto saves your wretched life and this is the way you choose to thank him." I found the sight of Vette becoming angry at what she perceived an insult to me rather funny, endearing true, but still very funny.

Not that long ago she had a slave collar that I owned the controls for, and now she is upset that this soldier is supposedly insulting me? I guess I am rubbing off on her, or she is rubbing off on me, at this point, I can't tell anymore.

"Give me the viruses, I will get those maintenance droids so full of them, they will be practically choking on malicious programs. I need to do something here too anyways." He handed me a portable scan unit.

I began doing a hand sign and twenty Shadow Clones appeared around us, each with the very same scanner that he just gave me. "Alright, you heard the man, get to it. Five of you look for the pieces that we are looking for."

They each took off in different directions and I began walking into the factory. It sure didn't take the clones long to find the terminal I was looking for. It turns out the only place I can build the droid I want to build is on that Republic prison world called Belsavis, I found only one piece of the droid. This was just something to help us in the long run, now it was a scavenger hunt.

As I got the memories of the clones I walked back to the Imperial soldier, "Done, this computer network must be swimming in viruses by now." He began doing something with his own scanner and sure enough, he was smiling after he saw the results.

"I am incapable of showing you how grateful I am My Lord, not for saving me or this mission, for restoring my faith, and for making sure the men in my unit did not die for anything, they fought and died to protect the Empire, and the Empire did not abandon them or forget about them, thank you My Lord."

I began to realize that this world what it actually is, it's the perfect representation of our current age, the Galactic Republic, the Empire and all the many different dangers for both all visible for all to see. This was a place where weapons are made, creatures that could be called horrible are born, and conflict never ends.

The closer we got to the base, I also realized that my mission on this planet could end causing something even more terrible than I had realized, I was sent to find a spy within Republic ranks, a spy that risked his life and his sanity at times for the good of the Empire, and I had a feeling that Baras was actually wanting to eliminate this Imperial patriot to minimize risk for himself.

This was no way to treat a man who served the Empire like this, I knew that I had to find a way to save this man, but first I needed to find him.

That very second I heard my communicator beeping. I touched the communicator and a small hologram of Lieutenant Quinn became visible. "My lord I have found a clue that might help you find your target, it appears that the insurgents have captured the son of your target, the bad news is that it is being held in a very secure location."

I looked at Quinn and could not help but to smile, "You mean to tell me this location is actually going to be a challenge? Why I couldn't be happier to hear that. I will tell you if I find any relevant or useful information in their systems. If I am going to break into that place, might as well get something that will help our forces."

He turned off the communications and Vette began to laugh, "Honestly Naruto don't you find fighting through out this world challenge enough for you?" I could not help but to smile as I heard Vette say that, we both began to walk towards the place this supposed rebel prison was.

"You consider this challenging Vette? I think I should start giving you some training then, this place is as easy and peaceful as if I was told to walk through a rose garden. Now come on, we got to make this trip to this supposedly impregnable prison at least productive."

I made a single hand sign and there were over fifty shadow clones, they each took off in different directions, I had pretty much little to no enemies as I walked into the base, the shadow clones did an excellent job of eliminating a few enemy officers and then changing to look like them. This got me access to all their systems and I was able to copy everything I could from their computer network.

It seems that the son of the spy I was looking for was in a word a real idiot, I mean he was trying to brag with some of the waitresses in a local bar that his father was this major big shot in the Republic military. This idiot must have thought that this would at best get him to get lucky with one of them, at worst a discount on his drinks.

The files screamed that in fact, he did get a free drink, a drink laced with a sedative, and the other thing is that these so-called insurgents were actually going to sell the idiot to a Jedi. This was something I didn't like one bit, if I knew anything about Jedi techniques, this idiot would be as good as an open book, and if he knew his father was a spy, this would cause me a lot of trouble.

As we walked over to the room where the idiot punk was being held we moved closer to the door to hear what the people inside the room were saying. "I don't care what you do to me! I will tell you nothing, you will never get a thing from me!"

The next thing I heard was a deeper sounding voice beginning to laugh, "I don't have to get anything from you at all, there is a Jedi coming to get you, and from what I hear they have no problem getting any information they want from anyone, it is terrible thing those Jedi can do, they can erase you mind, destroy your very identity. I almost feel sorry for you, but you said you would not tell me anything."

I could tell the prison guard was bluffing, trying to scare the idiot into co-operating with him. I hope that punk at least has played some pazaak in this life, even if only to tell when he hears a bluff.

"Don't let those mind rapist near me Grey, I will tell you what I know! My father is a high ranking officer in the Galactic Republic, that is true, but he is also a big time spy for the Sith." Damn it, why couldn't the punk keep his big mouth shut. It could have made my work a lot neater and easier.

I decided to walk right into the room and Vette was walking right behind me, "Grey! Turn around! There is a Sith behind you! This place has been infiltrated."

The guy told the punk to shut up, that he was not going to fall for that old trick. I decided to walk behind him, and the idiot punk kept yelling at his jailer. I pretended to clear my throat and he finally decided to turn around, he must have been shocked to see me standing right behind him.

"Honestly Grey, why does everyone assume I am a Sith. You are actually expecting me, why did the guys out there attack me like that, it was almost as if you wanted to kill me, the Jedi Council will not be very happy to hear this you know."

Grey took hold of his weapon and pointed at me, "Nice try Sith, but I happen to know that the Jedi that is supposed to come here is a female Miralian. I was even given a picture, you will not be able to trick me."

I took the picture from his hand and began to wave my hand in front of me, _"You don't know any female Miralian Jedi, you know that I am the Jedi that is supposed to question you, prisoner, you will cooperate and do so without asking for anything."_

The guy that was in front of me kept repeating what I said with this blank look on his face, as I finished saying that, he began to laugh. "I was just kidding Master Jedi, of course I know you came to take custody of the prisoner. How can be of assistance? It would be my pleasure to help you in any way I can."

I looked at him as he put his weapon back on his shoulder strap. "You know Grey, I need to question Dustin here, and you know it makes me worried that some unscrupulous Sith might pretend to be a Jedi to take advantage of you and your fellow freedom fighters. As it happens I have a picture of a woman that I happen to know is a Sith that would very much do something like that."

I handed him the picture that I took from him before, he looked at it, and I could tell he was furious, "I will take this picture and post warning all over our communications, we will not be fooled by a Sith thanks to you Master Jedi. Now if you will excuse me I need to post this warning before this Sith tries anything."

He took off as if he was in a hurry, as I walked over to the prison cell, I could tell two things about this punk, first he was a real coward, and secondly he actually pissed his pants, the yellow stain on his pants and the stench were hard not to notice.

"Please Master Jedi, my father has served the Galactic Republic with distinction for years, please I beg you don't rape my mind, please don't destroy my mind or my identity, I will tell you anything you want to know, honest, I would never dare to lie to you."

I wanted a challenge and this was what I find, I looked at him and began shaking my head. "Dustin where is you, dad? Didn't he train you to resist torture since you know what he really is?"

He looked at me and began to laugh, "Honestly I don't know what you mean Master Jedi, what do you think my father is exactly? He is an officer in the Republic Military." I was slowly losing my patience with this punk, did he honestly think I would believe what he just said.

"Dustin you can drop the act, I heard everything you told Grey, so you father is a traitor, now tell me Dustin do you want your father to die? It is clear that someone has messed with your head, and they made you believe your father is a traitor. I need to find your father and warn him of this, you know how harsh the punishment is for treason don't you Dustin?"

Dustin began to cry and snot was running down his face, "I only know that my father is a traitor and he will be killed for it, I remember him telling me this, do you mean I am remembering things that never happened? Did someone place these memories inside my head? Does that mean if you manage to warn my dad he will live?"

I began to smile at Dustin, and tried to look as supportive as possible, gave him a handkerchief to clean his face, "Which is why I need to find your father Dustin, I need to find him to prevent this awful tragedy from happening, so how about you tell me, and I can help you out of your problem too?"

He smiled and tried to give me back my handkerchief, I told him he could keep it. "My father is in the command center in the old Balmora Arms Factory. I didn't know that me trying to get lucky with that waitress would cause this much trouble."

I looked at him and began to wave my hand in front of me, _"You will never again drink or do anything dishonorable again, you will study, work hard, and do everything you can to make your family proud of you."_

I began to unlock the cell and immediately Dustin looked at me with a smile, "Thank you again for getting me out of trouble Master Jedi, now if you will excuse me I got to go home and prepare for that University Entrance Exam, thanks to you I realized that I should try harder, I think I will study to be a doctor after all. That will make my poor old dad proud of me."

He took off running and I looked at Vette with a smile, "Well looks like we know where we are going to go next, I guess we should really contact Quinn and tell him to the woman pretending to be a Jedi."

Vette began to laugh and I touched my communicator, "Quinn, I happen to find out that there is a female Mirialan that is supposedly after our target, I am sending you a picture of her to try and apprehend her, I am also sending to you the files from the computer terminals in this base."

Quinn actually looked quite happy to hear me say that, "I thank you, my lord, these files will be a great aid to our forces, I will start looking for this person and will contact you when this lady is in custody."

Vette was smiling at me as we walked out of the base, and the remaining people on that place didn't even shoot at us, some of them actually treated us as if we were indeed a Jedi Knight and his Padawan. "I guess we have more work ahead of us don't we Master?"

I began to laugh as we walked away from the entrance to that insurgent-occupied base, "We always have work ahead of us, come Padawan we have a lot to restore peace to our galaxy." This made Vette laugh as we began to walk towards the direction where the Arms Factory was.


	12. Chapter 12

This a Naruto and Star Wars fan fiction only.

I found the trip to the Arms Factory to be uneventful truth be told, and thanks to my shadow clones I was able to complete plenty of things that both helped people, gained their trust and in some cases become quite loyal to me.

I also learned a lot of things I didn't know and gained a lot of information and practice doing things I never had much experience doing, everything from negotiations to rebuilding something some people thought of as impossible.

As I fought against the Rebels, and they soon realized that it was far better to leave me to walk by without picking a fight with me or I would end up harming if not outright killing the idiots that pick a fight with me.

This made the situation rather both boring and mundane, I had no one to fight, the rebels after I got through and into the trenches, realized like I said, that fighting against me was both futile and a suicide attempt all rolled into one.

The actually instead of fighting against me became rather friendly, and some of them would even give me directions to the Arms Factory, to someone else this might seem strange to say the least, one minute I am an Imperial enemy and the next they were as sociable as if I had been that person's neighbor for years.

Vette was smiling and laughing as we walked through the trenches that had claimed so many Imperial lives, she found it hilarious that some of the rebels greeted us with a smile and some others simply waved their hands in a sign of universal greetings.

"Well Naruto at least we are making a good time, why are you so quiet? Is something the matter? If you tell me you know I will help you if I can. So come on Big bro, what is eating you?"

I looked at Vette and began shaking my head, "Is it just me or are we getting a much wider area of personal space than we got when we landed on this planet? We are walking through trenches with dead bodies of allies and enemy all over the place, but the second they see us they keep fighting each other but completely ignore us or treat us like we should really hurry along and not bother them."

I looked at yet another rebel drinking something from his canteen and the man doesn't even bother to look at us, he just drinks his water, I hope that is water and pretends he didn't even see us. "This entire situation is ridiculous so let me tell you. Sure the Imperial laws are tougher, and punishments are harsher, no denying that, but don't they realize that thanks to those as they call them cruel rules they are actually safer?"

Vette looked at me like I was crazy, "Piracy is down in Imperial held sectors, Kidnapping is a death offense, well most of them are, Drug sales are regulated and people don't overdose as much, Murder and Theft is down, well some Sith actually do them, but by citizens it is down."

" They rather live under the Galactic Republic? A place that has so many useless, greedy senators, that they take a vote to even think about taking a vote to consider a problem, and if that incident doesn't have anything to do with their sector of space they expect either a bribe or they just don't care at all. Nothing gets done with a system like that."

Vette looked at me as we actually made it to the Arms Factory, "Of course you would say that Naruto, your father is on the Dark Council, of course, you would love the way the Empire does things, I wouldn't be surprised if you actually wished that one day you could actually be a member of the Dark Council yourself."

Knowing what my father goes through every single day, I would say that is not exactly true, I would work with the Dark Council true, but be a member of that? I would sooner go to Hutta and open a bar. I am not kidding, it would be far less stressful than being in the Dark Council.

To me it was nothing short of a miracle that the members of the Dark Council don't try to murder each other, all the members were actually in it for themselves, my father not being the exception, the only thing is that it might not be as selfish because his way of thinking was not to the extreme than the other Dark Council members.

According to father, the way he was simple, to ensure the Empire was an honorable, with fair laws and protection of the people made for loyal and appreciative citizenry, the second aspect was that they actually felt safe and would not need to worry about the safety or health of themselves or those they care about, all this made for largely an Empire that is loyal and productive, which in terms of some points almost becomes self-sufficient.

Meaning the Sith would have only one actual duty in the system as dear old dad wanted, the duty would be enforcers and judges of the Imperial Laws. This would allow the Sith to actually spend time more efficiently, the only problem was that some Sith were only thinking of their power gain, and to hell with the consequences, take Darth Baras for instance, I know he is my master, but to kill good loyal spies because they might expose you to me was and will always be both selfish and wasteful.

As we walked into the Arms Factory I was not expecting to see the very person I had a picture off, a Miriluka female, who just happens to be dressed in the garb of a Jedi. "So you finally made it here, how nice of you to finally make it. You and I have some unresolved issues, I got a bone to pick with you. How dare you using a mind trick and getting the resistance to think I am a Sith pretending to be a Jedi!"

I looked at her and began shaking my head, "Look I don't know what your major problem with that is, I didn't exactly have a wonderful time on this planet either, to make it here I pretty much had to pretend to be a Jedi, so I gathered you didn't enjoy the grief and obstacles the resistance placed in your way, is that it?"

She looked at me and then looked at Vette, "Pretty much what you just said, they did everything in their power to get in my way, but I am a Jedi Knight, they just didn't realize what they were getting themselves into. I should not be that angry with those fools since you are the cause of all my problems, to begin with."

I looked at her and began to feel that I needed to laugh, "Oh, this is ridiculous, you are angry, whatever happened to your precision Code? There is no emotion, there is peace. How is it that I am absolutely at peace with everything I have done, yet you are frothing at the mouth in rage? Honestly, do you think your Jedi Master would approve of this? I certainly don't think so."

She looked at me and threw a large flaming barrel at me with a force throw, well that was simply rude. "I did use a mind trick, I did make them think that I am a Jedi and doing so saved countless of lives that otherwise, I would have to hurt or even kill. I did not do it to make you angry, I did do it to save lives, now be honest which of us actually is walking in the light?"

I took my lightsaber and just cleaned the hilt before placing it on my belt. "I honestly have no desire to attack you at all, I am just trying my best to save a man who is so wrongfully accused and his men, give them a chance to live within the Empire as spies to promote peace and understanding. Honestly, if my Master could hear this he would either want to kill me or throw up his lunch."

She looked at Vette and then at me again, it seems she was not expecting this at all. "Sith are supposed to be the embodiment of evil, selfish, cruel, vicious, love to cause pain and suffering, well you at least cause me quite a bit of stress and pain I can certainly say that much, but to do it to save the lives of the very people that want to break free from the Empire, could you please explain that to me."

I looked at her and smiled, "I would be happy to, you see the Empire is not such a horrible place as you might think, we got a few people in high positions that are evil, but then again what government doesn't have those, I live and breath to promote justice, the safety of the citizens of the Empire, and peace and well-being towards all the citizens of the Empire, or at the very least all those I can help. It is my one joy in life, to make sure people be able to live a good and decent life."

"But in all honesty I could never be a Jedi because your code is too restrictive, you lack the challenge and proper training, I have to constantly fight against myself, to control my emotions and never to give in to my base instincts, this practice alone gives me a much stronger connection to the force than you can imagine."

"I am a Sith, yet I walk in the light, I use my skills to injure and sometimes kill, but never for selfish or simply out to cause pain, always to defend, in a sense my very angry Jedi I live in balance with myself and the force. I don't intend to destroy the Republic, they are doing that themselves without my interference. I don't hate the Jedi, your order is like cousins to us. It is tragic when cousins fight over a such a small misunderstanding."

After my long monologue I think she is even angrier than she was before, "Let me get this straight, you do not hate me, and you only did this to me to save lives, lives I ended up mostly killing on my way here, and you have no desire to injure you, you go as far as to say the Jedi Order and the Sith are cousins."

She jumped at me and if it wasn't for my training I could have been cut in half by her lightsaber, "Well my dear cousin, you might not want to kill me, but I certainly want and need to kill you. The only piece a Sith piece of garbage like you deserve is the peace of the grave, but I secretly hope you are sent to a flaming inferno to suffer for all eternity, now that is a nice image to think about."

Vette looked at her and then at me from a distance, "Why is she called a benevolent Jedi when she is acting like such a raging psycho? I mean you are a Sith and you are the kindest person I ever was known."

That made her even angrier, "Way to go, sis, you just had to add another few gallons of fuel to the raging fire. Please just try to remain safe and quiet, while I try to disable her." She told her if she didn't shut her mouth she was going to be next after she got done with me, that did it, I don't like it when people threaten my little surrogate sister.

I used the force and sent lighting through the control nearby, they activated and grabbed the Jedi, they applied enough pressure to knock her out. Just as she fell from the grip of the massive metal claw a group of Imperial Soldiers appeared.

"Sir, Lieutenant Quinn sent us to apprehend the Jedi that was heard that wanting to kill you." I looked at the trooper and pushed my holographic communicator. A small image of Quinn appeared on the small device in my hand.

"Quinn you are to take custody of this Jedi, treat her wounds and then after the proper recording of her fingerprints and photo identification is taken care of, you will arrange for her to be sent to the Jedi Council, the planet Tython I would think. Men treat this young lady, she has been under a lot of stress. I suggest restraints and a muzzle for your safety and hers."

The image looked at me as stoic as ever, "It shall be done my lord, do you require any more soldiers to act as backup?" I told him there was no need, I was actually just going to deal with matters in a civil manner, and as such, I was in no danger, I wished the troops a safe trip back to Sobrik. They each did an imperial salute and they took the unconscious Jedi with them.

I walked through the factory, a long and dark corridor was where we had to go, Vette looked at me with an almost confused look on her face it was when we were in the middle of the hallway that she finally decided to tell me what was bothering her.

"Why would you treat the enemy with such kindness Master?" I knew that we could be overheard and decided to answer in the role I was playing. "Padawan, they may be our enemy today, but one day your life could depend on them later, cruelty is not our way, life is precious we must save as many as we can, and never forget that if you kill an enemy you might harm more than that person. Always look towards a peaceful solution and take life only when it is necessary and there is no other alternative."

As we walked into the large chamber that it was no doubt a droid assembly line, I looked at the soldiers all who were ready to open fire it seems, I guess my Sith robes made them nervous, but it was until the officer we were planning to meet saw us that he came towards us and greeted us as a friend he had not seen in a long time."

"Impeccable disguise my friend, I should really not expect anything else from a member of the Jedi Order. Men you can relax this Jedi has dressed in Sith Armor as a means to pass through the enemy, he must have some important business on this planet to risk himself like this."

I looked at him and nodded my head, "Indeed I and my padawan have some important things to discuss with you and possibly will affect you and your men's current deployment orders. I, however, must discuss them first in private, is there a place where we can ensure nobody will listen to our conversation?"

One of the soldiers pointed out that there was a soundproof room nearby that was used for blaster testing. "Very well Commander Rylon, if you please, we need to first discuss a few things in private, now if you please follow me to the soundproof chamber, Padawan ensure that the men do not let their curiosity get the better of them, why don't you asked them for a few interesting stories."

She smiled and told me she would do just that, as soon as the door was closed the officer seems to relax, "I know why you have been sent my Lord, you are no doubt the Apprentice of Darth Baras, I suspect that he has sent you to eliminate me, if he did he must have good reason, probably thinks I am a security risk for the Empire, with that blabbermouth I got for a son I really shouldn't be that surprised, if anything I am surprised he has not sent someone sooner."

I looked at him, "Rylon you have done exemplary work in maintaining the peace and saved the lives of countless people both Imperial and Republic. Yes, my master thinks that you are a threat to his spy network, I, however, think that ending the life of such a capable officer is a tragedy if not an absolute act of a traitor."

"What I propose we do is simple, you and your men will fake their own demise, we have enough explosives to more than likely make such a thing happen, I will tell your men that you and your men will go undercover and pretend to be servants in the house of a Sith, there you will gather information about possible weaknesses to the Empire, and gain information about Imperial protocol and culture."

He looked at me and began to nod his head, "Yes, that could actually work. Who is supposed to be the Sith that will gain these many servants? What Sith could possibly allow my men to work undercover like this?"

I, of course, held my hand to my own chest, "That is simple, I shall be the one to provide you with such an opportunity, I will explain that my work in understanding the enemy has placed me in a position to be in a long-term undercover mission. My identity will remain secret, the only one they will know is my supposed fake identity as the son of a Dark Council member."

We both worked on the possible explanation and sure enough, when we told the men they accepted without even a moment's hesitation. We faked the death of him and the others, we then used a ship from a smuggler friend of mine and that got them off the planet and would transport them to my estate. For all intents and purposes, Commander Rylon and his men died in the line of duty.

As we made it back to Sobrik we were met by Lieutenant Quinn, he told us that the Jedi had been treated and sent to Tython as I had instructed and that my Master wanted to have a world with me. I hope that my training to shield my mind was successful otherwise Baras would know what happened to Rylon and his men.

Rylon and his men would have reconstructive surgery as a means to hide their identity, it turns out the research that I helped keep safe and the fact that Lord Grathan was grateful would make this a possibility. Like I told Vette life is precious, if Baras thinks it necessary to kill these operatives I think they are indispensable.

He wishes to eliminate them off his spy network, well it only means that I have to start building my own network, but unlike them, the people that serve in this network are people, not disposable pawns. "So Apprentice I see that your mission has been a success, we have no time to lose, return to your ship immediately we much work ahead of us."


End file.
